My Lovers
by yayaboricua
Summary: Harry was told he was a mate of a Thrias, who generally had 3 mates. Watch as Harry encounters adventures and situtation with his lovers, will they stay together come the end of 6th year or will an unforgivable force keep them apart. LM/SS/HP (Warning - There is reference to spanking and there might be a scene, if this disturbs you don't read!)
1. My Mates

I know I haven't been updating my other stories but I'm having this large amount of writers block, while watching the Harry Potter movies, I came up with this story its more serious than others I have written, hence the rating. It does have spanking in it, both scenes and refrences it goes as Domestic Discipline but there is fatherly spanking scenes, between Lucius and Draco and Harry and his godfathers (warning- Remus and Sirius are going to be refered as Harry's fathers because I love when they have that type of relationship but Sirius and Remus aren't involved in anything romantic!). Draco will appear to be OCC since I made Harry older then him, which entials Harry being overprotective when he wants to be.

WARNING: Slash as in BoyXBoyXBoy, and spanking (Honestly if it offends you do Not read)

Disclamier: I Do not own Harry Potter just the plot line if there's any ^_^, please review!

* * *

Severus Snape stormed out of Hogwarts, emotions fleeting across his face. Angry tears were starting to form and he tried pushing them away as hard as he could. This wasn't normal for Snape, he always had control over his emotions and knew how to hide them, but this raw emotion was so new and hard for Severus he didn't know a way to stop it though he tried damn hard to. But once Severus had calm down that image that memory that made jealousy burn through his veins return to him.

Nothing hurt more than to see your mate, the person you loved so dearly snogging someone else.

Now. Severus Snape relationship with his mate is not what you would think, his mate doesn't even know he is bonded with him, his mate only thinks that he hates him.

Severus punched the tree next to him angrily, he hated that he couldn't tell his mate that he loved him, that he absolutely didn't hate him.

Severus passed his hand through his hair frustrated, painful images passing through his head, he shook them away angrily. He would have to return to the castle soon, but to think his lover is in there with someone else pained him deeply. The only place Snape knew he would be welcomed was with his other mate; his husband Lucius Malfoy.

With one last look at the castle, Severus took in a deep breath and aparated away, he appeared outside of the Malfoy Manor, opened the magical gates and walked up the stone pass, feeling the odd sense of rejection. Severus laughed to himself slightly, he didn't know what he was looking for he knew his younger mate would never accept him.

Who would accept a bitter cold Death Eater?

Severus sighed deeply and knocked the door, it opened showing a confused Narcissa, her confused expression turned to concern immediately, she opened the door wider and summoned Severus in.

"Severus, did something happen at Hogwarts?" she asked seeing his agonized face, then gasped "is Draco ok?" she asked suddenly fearing for her son.

Severus winced at the mention of Draco but smiled slightly reassuring Narcissa that her son was perfectly fine.

"do not worry Narcissa, Draco is fine" he said.

She sighed in relief her right palm placed on top of her heart, she scowled slightly at Severus.

"Then why in Merlin's name did you come from Hogwarts with such a face?" she scolded slightly, then gasped, when Severus passed his hand through his hair.

"What?" Severus asked.

She reached over and took his hand, Severus looked down to see his hand all covered in blood, two gashes on top of his knuckles. He blinked in surprise.

Where did that come from?

he thought but was pulled away from his mind when he felt himself being pulled and seated down on the sofa. Narcissa kneeling down in front of him.

"Lynx!" she called out, an older elf popped and walked hurriedly to his Lady.

"Lady Malfoy and Lord Snape what can Lynx do for you?" he asked his big eyes nervous.

"get me the first aid" she said sharply, the elf jumped but disappeared to reappear once again, placing the wooden box on the floor and leaving quickly.

"honestly Narcissa there is no need for you to do this" he said pulling his hand away from her grip.

She glanced up glaring slightly.

"how did this happen?" she asked lowly, he sighed feeling uneasy under her glare as if he was once again under the stare of his Mother Eileen Prince.

He groaned again, and racked his mind at the some possible answer to her question, then awed.

"it must have been when I punched the tree outside of Hogwarts?" he said more like a question then an answer.

She groaned slightly.

"Severus do you remember at all what Lucius had done to you when he learned you harmed yourself purposely." she said passing a moist cloth over the wounds which caused him to wince.

Severus grimaced recalling the fight he had with Lucius and how painful it had ended. "of course I remember what he did woman I didn't sit down for days" he said wincing again.

Narcissa raised a fine eyebrow at him, "and would you like to go through that again Severus dear, once he finds out about this he might find a reason to bend you over his knee" she said bandaging his hand.

Severus's cheeks turned a nice shade of red.

"and what should I say once he see's my bandaged hand?" he asked, still blushing from embarrassment.

"well it wouldn't do good to lie to me, now would it Severus Love?" a voice drawled from the stairs.

Both Narcissa and Severus head snapped to where Lucius was standing, Severus stood up instantly, sub-consciously placing his wounded hand under his robe, Lucius seeing this narrowed his eyes and walked over to him, taking his hand firmly but gently out of his clothing. He looked up at Severus, cold gray eyes meeting still black ones.

"how did this happen?" he asked coldly, Severus sighed.

"I punched a tree" he answered lamely.

Lucius growled deeply, his gray eyes became icy. He turned to his wife, "Narcissa would you mind leaving us alone please" he spoke harshly.

She sighed and nodded, giving Severus a sympathetic look and walked out of the room. Lucius turned back to his mate, glaring murderously.

"would you give me one explanation on how you managed to punched a tree while in your Hogwarts chamber?" he asked crossing his hands across his chest.

Severus sighed a deep pain crossed his chest as he remembered why he had left Hogwarts at the moment, he sat down numbly tears in his eyes again, Lucius seeing this jumped to conclusion, the anger he had in his eyes quickly melted away to concerned, he fell to his knees in front of his lover.

"Severus, Severus Love what is it?" he asked, then worry seeped into his gray eyes "Severus please tell me this reaction isn't about me?" he asked worried pain in his eyes.

The last thing Lucius wanted was for his mate to react this way when he was angry, it pained him deeply to think Severus was like this because he was afraid of him.

Severus looked at Lucius, he had been with Lucius since the end of his Hogwarts years, Severus was known as a Thrias, a wizard who mated twice, his first was strictly older than him, the second was younger than him. He had learned that Lucius was his mate during his 2nd year at Hogwarts, turning 12 made him able to sense his mates. Lucius was the Head-Boy during that time. Severus realized that every time he will scold him Severus will fall to this urge to punish himself, and he did so. Once Albus Dumbledore had caught him hitting himself against a wall and commanded him why he was doing it. Severus had told him what he was. Of course Albus had contacted his mate and explained everything to Lucius, Lucius was angered that Severus kept this, he always had a soft spot for Severus and was kin to him. Albus explained since the age difference was slightly to big to over look, he said they couldn't have any romantic relationship but he also knew that Severus will become unnerve with his mate to far.

He moved Severus and Lucius to their own chambers but told them their relationship was strictly brotherly, no more. Lucius of course agreed he would never force his mate. Albus did warn Lucius that the nature of the Thrias was to punish them self if they had displeased their older mate. Lucius didn't like that at all and was angered when he would catch Severus hitting himself. Lucius was gentle with him and taught him, making sure there was no situation that would cause Severus to feel he had displeased him. But alas something did happened, and he couldn't just stop it by say no, Thrias had to feel they had been punished enough for them to forgive them self's.

So Lucius thought of instead of Severus hurting himself he would deliver the punishment. Of course since then Severus was only 12 the only punishment enough for a boy his age was a spanking, oh did Lucius hate having to punish the boy. He had fallen for him as brother and it pained him deeply to punish him at times he tried to only put him in the corner, or making him write lines, but it wasn't enough for Severus. He would walk in to see him biting himself or pinching his legs. He finally realized that the only punishment Severus would approve of was a spanking. After Lucius had graduated, he had to stay at Hogwarts since any departure from his mate would cause him tofall in a panic attach. Lucius gladly stayed not having anything else to do but he was starting to hate how vulnerable Severus was becoming.

So he went to Albus they spent countless of a days trying to find a spell that will keep the bond but would at least take the master and submissive away. After a year and a half of searching they found it. It was a bonding spell, it bonded you with your mate but let you leave freely without the notions of being a submissive. Severus was already around 16 at that time and Lucius had fallen in love with him.

Even though the felling of having to be punished had left Severus and he was his own person again, their Domestic Discipline had stayed, Lucius loved Severus too much to ever hurt him but if he saw that Severus had permit it he would spank the younger man. After Severus had graduated, Lucius and Severus had started their romantic relationship, but then Voldemort had risen, during that time it was unheard of a homosexual couple in the Wizard Community, Lucius not wanting to put his mate in harm's way. Married a woman named Narcissa Black. But Severus moved in with him also. In public eyes he was happily married to Narcissa, and was about to have a boy. But behind close doors, he was bonded to his husband Severus Snape-Malfoy.

Now after 11 years of being with Lucius Severus had lost hope that he will find his other mate, the one that will give him his heir and would complete him and Lucius. It wasn't until Lily and James Potter son Harry Potter had started school. He had faced himself to despise the boy only because of his Father, but when he laid eyes on the green-eyed child. He felt his heart twist and he knew he had found his other mate. His mate was the son of his most hated enemies James Potter. He tried to despised the boy, belittle him but when he saw Harry cry or get angry at him it would pain him deeply.

He knew he couldn't show that he was his mate, so he forced himself to treat Harry badly, but after the years passed it was getting immensely difficult to do so.

A soft hand caressing his cheek made Severus look up to meet worried gray eyes.

"Severus Love what is wronging you?" he asked softly.

Severus sighed deeply. "I cant do this anymore Lucius, it hurts" he whispered.

Lucius sighed and sat down next to Severus, pushing his love into his chest and wrapping his arms around his body.

"Severus you can't stay like this, you're falling apart, I don't know how you do this I couldn't be able to stand to see my mate and not be with him. The times I had to stop my self from taking Harry was unbearable. But I can't imagine what you have to go through, the urge of taking your mate, of punishing your mate when he is reckless. Severus you can't keep doing this" he whispered in the mans ear.

Severus sighed angrily and stood up pacing the room his husband watched him closely and worriedly.

"I can't do anything now Lucius, this bond makes me only want him to be happy" he said gravely "and he's happy with someone else and I cant take that away from him" he said pained.

Lucius felt a growl in his chest, his other mate was seeing someone else he couldn't stop the slight feeling of jealousy that coursed through him.

"who said we were going to take it away, if his 'someone' just happens to disappear" he said.

Severus looked at him pained.

"you don't understand Lucius, I would have loved to hex him to oblivion but I couldn't, I couldn't do it to them, to him" he said sitting down placing his face in his hands.

"why?" Lucius ordered.

"because he was happy, they'll happy Lucius the way they kissed was like me and you passionately, full of so much devotion that I couldn't take that away from him." he said pained.

Lucius sighed.

"well who is the lucky 'someone'?" he asked covering the pain in his voice.

Severus looked at him tears in his eyes.

"your son" he whispered.

Lucius got up quickly giving anyone in the room whiplash, he gave Severus a startled pained look.

"my son!" he said incredulous "no not my son, you could have seen someone else Severus but not my boy" he said.

Severus looked at him sadly.

"Lucius I did not mistake my Godson" he said slightly offended "I know it was him, I made sure once they pulled back I saw it was Harry and Draco" he said looking away.

Lucius paced the room passing his hand through his hair a torn expression on his face.

"lets talk to Draco" he whispered.

"no!" Severus roared "are you so willing to take the happiness from your son Lucius?" he asked.

That comment made Lucius stop his blood went cold and he looked at Severus "of course not" he whispered, "I would never do that". he said shaking his head.

Severus sighed.

"Lucius we have to deal with the fact that I will never have my other mate, we would never have Harry" he said taking a deep breath.

"And what deal with Draco coming home one day giving me the 'good new' that he and his lover are getting betrothed" Lucius said angrily but pained.

Severus sighed.

"Lucius we lose either way, we take Harry from Draco we deal with the pain of hurting my godson your son, we leave Harry with him we deal with the pain of losing Harry" he said. "and we'll have to deal with it Lucius, if Harry is happy with Draco and vise versa, we will do nothing to interfere with them" he said strongly crossing his arms.

Lucius sat down numbly, he looked up at Severus and noticed the tears that were in his eyes, he sighed and got up again walking over to his mate, he placed his hand on either side of his face.

"I'm so sorry Severus, we'll see how this relationship goes with my son and mate and see if they actually do love each other, if they do then we will leave them be" he said sadly.

Severus nodded trying hard to not break down, he sighed in some relief when Lucius lips kissed his, he opened his black eyes to meet gray concerned one.

"we'll deal with this love, together" he whispered, Severus sighed but nodded.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I tried to improve my grammer and the new Copy-n-paste on this site is amazing since they added that spelling plus grammer check. Anyway's thats beside the point, please review with your feelings on the chapter, and if I should continue or not.

Love you all.

Camy.


	2. The Plan

Well heres the second chapter, I was thrilled for the reviews I had recieved. Thank you for your guys support, I hope you enjoy another relationship will be revealed in this chapter, I hope you approve of it.

Warning: Spanking and Slash

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts.

"you think he saw us?" a teenage boy no over the age of 16 asked a boy of the same age.

Said boy shrugged. Then sigh laying his head against the wall.

"Harry why are you doing this, do you know how hard it was to get Blaise to agree with this. He utterly went all Dark Lord on me when I said I had to kiss you in the halls at precisely the time Snape comes out of his chambers to head for the Great Hall. He literally did not let me sleep last night, and kept me with him for the rest of this morning" he said rolling his eyes then a peaceful smile spread his face. "though I do like how possessive he can be" he said biting his lip blushing.

Harry winced at the flushed face of his comrade.

"Draco stop giving me mental pictures" he said shaking his head.

He glared and gagged "like its any worse than the pictures you give me about my father and Snape" he said shivering with disgust.

Harry winked at him, "don't you think he should be back by now, I know he left kind of pissed off, but it's been almost 2 hours since he's left" Harry said worried about his professor.

Draco placed an arm around his shoulder. "Harry, mate you honestly have to just be straight forward with the man, did you see his expression when he left?" he asked.

Harry looked at him "of course I saw his expression he was utterly pissed" he said wincing, having to fight off again the spell of punishing himself, Harry's bonding was slightly different with Severus then Severus was with Lucius, Severus has to know that his mate knows, for the bonding to be stronger, Harry only fells slight urges to punish himself at times they get bigger. And when they do, Albus has to take the unpleasant task of punishing the boy, but thankfully It only happens once every year typically after Harry goes on one of his stupid life risking stunts.

"No Harry" Draco said shaking his head sadly "you sadly still need to learn a lot about my Godfather, he wasn't pissed he was hurt, he was hiding it, trust me if he was angry, you would have felt the need to stop kissing me and punish your self. Severus was angry he was in pain that's why he turned and left, he was fighting with himself." he said sadly.

Harry sighed his heart clenched tightly at the thought of Severus in pain. Draco seeing this sighed.

"Harry I can't let you keep doing this why are you so stubborn I get you want him to come to you but that's going to take forever why can't you just tell him, then have the happy life with him and my father." he said slightly annoyed.

Harry smirked at him raising an eyebrow.

"so eager to have me as a step-father Draconis" he said teasingly.

Draco glared at Harry, never admitting that when Harry was angry he was scary, "of course not, you are older than me dunderhead, once your declared Harry Potter-Snape-Malfoy" he started and Harry blushed at the name "I'm dead, why because to say I have two, TWO! Fathers in my school deleting the step out of it because I could care less, who can and will gladly beat my ass if I as much lift a wand at a first year!" he said.

Harry laughed so hard at Draco expression he fell to the ground of the Astronomy tower holding his sides and tears leaking the side of his eyes.

Draco huffed and looked, then he hummed slightly.

"I think Uncle Sev left to my house?" he said confused, then nodded "he must have taken the news to my father" then paled "oh dear god he took the news to father, his going to kill me" he whispered.

Harry having finished his laughing attack looked at Draco confused.

"why would your father kill you?" he asked looking outside also.

Draco turned to him "Harry you don't understand, one thing is having a mate another things is having two mates, but when one of them is a Malfoy its worse. A Malfoy is extremely possessive of who they love, especially their lovers, when your magically bonded, it makes it impossible" he whispered.

"impossible for what?" Harry asked.

"Impossible for them not to kill the one who took their mate" he said.

Harry's eyes grew wide "meaning his going to kill you?" he whispered.

Draco sighed "yes if the love as a father doesn't slip in or my mother doesn't slap some sense into him" he said.

Harry groaned.  
"why didn't you tell me this?" he groaned.

Draco shrugged eyeing his friend nervously "I thought something like this could happen but I didn't think Sev's reaction to this would be so big" he said looking away from his friends growing anger.

"Draconis Lucian Malfoy" his friend roared sounding much like the step father he will soon be "have you lost your bloody mind" he said angrily, "Look at me Draconis" Draco looked nervously and met furious green eyes "if you knew there was a possibility that you can get hurt, even if there a chance your father might not kill you because of the fatherly love, you don't know how strong this bond is and if he lost any common sense. What would you have done after your father lands you in the hospital, the pain you would have caused your father after he finds out what he did because he couldn't control himself. The pain you would have caused me" he said sadly at the end.

Draco sighed. "Harry I'm sorry honestly I didn't think Severus would have reacted that way, he didn't seem he would have" he said trying to come up with an explanation but failing miserably.  
Harry watched him for a minute smirking inside as he watched his friend twitched nervously in front of him, he wasn't going to punish him it wasn't time for that, though it did cross his mind. He sighed after a while.

"I think your right Draco" he said squeezing the boy's shoulder, Draco relaxed "I think I will gladly beat your ass for any stunt you make" he said smacking him upside the head.

Draco gapped at him and pouted "your mean" he muttered rubbing the offended spot.

Harry gave him lopsided grin "but I'll be the fun Step-Father" he said laughing.

Draco laughed with him then sighed.

"I really wonder what Sev is telling my father, if he's telling him anything?" Draco whispered.

Harry sighed and took his head then walked toward the Headmaster office, once there he muttered the password and walked in, Albus was sitting in his chair sucking on his atrocious candy, he smiled up at the boys.

"what can I do this pleasure Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy" he said smiling.

"sir I was wondering if you can give Draco permission to visit his house he has to ask his mother some things" he said smiling, Draco gawked at him.

The headmaster moved in his seat.

"why didn't you take him to his head of house, Severus can give him permission also?" he said his twinkle in his eyes.

Harry sighed and explained everything to Albus, who smiled even more.

"alright my boy, Draco why don't you go see what your Godfather told your father" he said, signaling him to the fireplace, you have an hour before curfew alright" he said.

"yes sir" then muttered Malfoy Manor and disappeared through the flames.

Draco was engulfed in blue smoke for a few seconds until he landed skillfully on his feet in his Father's den, he opened the door quietly and heard soft speaking from the family room. He quietly went down the other stairs that went into the kitchen he was glad that his mother was the only one there fixing up some tea.

She turned and gasped  
"Draco!" she said surprised.

"shh" he hushed her. "I don't want Father and Uncle Sev to know I'm here" he said, walking toward her, he placed a kiss on her cheek "hello mother" he said smiling softly.

She smiled back at him and picked another cup pouring some for him and giving it to him.

"what are they talking about?" he asked.

She looked at him and sighed.

"when were you going to tell me and your father you were dating Harry Potter?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

He looked at her sipping his tea then looked at the clock.

"can I trust you with a secret mother?" he asked.

She scowled "I am your mother Draconis it is certain that you can trust me" she said.

He smiled.

"I am not dating Harry Potter" he said smiling.

She almost dropped her tea "oh thank Merlin, your father would so relieved." she said smiling. Then frowned "but will you clarify why you kissed the boy?" she asked.

Draco blushed slightly.

"you see mother, Harry knows about everything and so do I" he said smiling.

Narcissa gasped "you know that your father and I only married to put on a show for the public but that he actually happily marred with your Godfather" she said surprised

He nodded.

She glared at her son "so you know also that Harry is allegedly taken by your Step-Father and father" she said glaring "and you know that it is immensely dangerous to kiss a bonded mate." she said glaring even more.

He sighed.

"I know mother" he said, but was caught of with the confused look his mother was giving "what?" he asked.  
"you said Potter and you knew everything, meaning he knows he's the mate of Lucius and Severus " she said, "why would he purposely make Severus and Lucius go through pain" she said confused and annoyed.

"no mother you don't understand, me and Harry came up with a plan, Harry knows everything, he just wanted Sev to go to him. But he know that wasn't going to happen, so we came up with the plan to make Severus jealous enough to go into action" he explained.

She rolled her eyes.

"well your plan backfired, Severus and Lucius aren't going to do anything, they'll both swallowing their pain and letting you and Harry be happy together, Severus and Lucius doesn't want to ruin any of your happiness" she said sadly.

Draco cursed slightly under his breath with caused his mother to smack him over the head. He smiled sheepishly. He then got a smirk on his face a mischievous grin. Narcissa stared at her son warily that grin reminded her of his father when he as about to do something stupid.

"what are you coming up with Draconis" she said.

He smiled and disappeared through the door his father was talking with Severus, he was glad they weren't kissing he had enough images thanks to Harry, they were only sitting together, when they noticed Draco they both jumped up surprised.

"Draco son, why are you here?" Lucius asked, Severus looked away pain crossing his face.

Draco had to stop from saying sorry to his Godfather but his plan to work he had kept indifferent.

"father, Uncle Sev" he said formally.

Lucius sighed inwardly he hated when his son said Father, he liked Dad better than Father but other wised smiled at his son and mention him to sit down.

Draco shook his head "I have to get back at Hogwarts soon before curfew, I just came to tell you that Harry Potter will be coming with me for our Christmas Vacation. I think its time for him to meet the family." he said making as if he didn't notice the wince his father and Severus did.

"we will be at the station like always father, I'll see you in two days and Uncle Severus I would love if you join us, I know how you and Harry don't get along but if you get to know him you'll fine he's amazing" he said sincerely.

Lucius swallowing hard and smiled at his son.

"yes of course, I'll have the room ready." he said.

Draco smirked inwardly. "don't worry about the room father me and Harry are fine in mines" he said smiling.

Severus had to fight the urge to grab his Godson's neck.

Lucius growled inwardly and cast a glare at his son. "now Draco you and Harry are only 16 years old I think that this kind of close contact is to inappropriate for your age" Lucius said trying to hide his jealousy with his overprotective fatherly feeling.

Draco sighed and nodded at his father.

"of course Father I understand just please make sure that Harry's room is on the same floor as mine." he said innocently.

Lucius sighed.

"very well Draco, everything would be prepared for Harry's and your arrival in two days" he said swallowing thickly again.

He smiled glad that his plan had worked, Draco bid his goodbye to his Godfather and Father and walked back into the kitchen his mother was smirking slightly.

"are you trying to make your father and Severus jealous during your stay here with Harry?" she asked sipping her tea still.

He smiled.

"if it's the only way to get them to take action with Harry, then yes" he said.

She laughed "well my son I wish you and Harry all the luck" she said smirking.

He nodded "I just hope Harry doesn't bite my head of for this" he said slightly worry for his friend's reaction to the sudden change in plans.

Narcissa laughed at her son's worry then smirked "well son, just take in mind if this plan does work, your friend will become your Step-Father, you should be careful in exposing all your devious ways or you just might find you in a position you will not like" she warned, standing up and placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

Draco blushed slightly.

"you should be getting on, it's already 10 passed 9" she said glancing at the clock, he gasped said goodbye to his mother and ran up the stairs into his father's study, he threw some floo powder in and shouted.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office" then went into the blue flames.

Draco landed in the office of the Headmaster he smiled at Harry who was still there and the Headmaster.

"my boy you are 15 minutes late" the headmaster said raising an eyebrow but Draco knew that Albus wasn't angry since his normal twinkle was still in his eyes "did you find out any useful information my boy?" he asked.

Draco sighed and sat down next to Harry who watched him warily.

"well I did learn that my father and Godfather, chose to not have their mate just so me and Harry can have a happy life. They don't want to interfere with us" he said angrily.

Harry gasped and Albus sighed sadly.

"What that can't happen?" Harry said, pain in his eyes.

Draco sighed "don't worry Harry I came up with a plan." he said then turned to the headmaster "Actually sir I was planning on asking you a question. What do you say if Harry joined me this winter holiday and came with me to the manor" he said.

Harry gasped beside him.

Albus was going to object but something told him not too.

He sighed inwardly. "I will adjust the wards to the manor just for this holiday Draco you know that Harry must be under blood wards to be safe or in Hogwarts castle." he said seriously.

Harry gawked at him but smiled then looked at Draco confused. "why am I going to your house?" he asked.

Draco sighed, he really hoped his friend didn't ask him anything.

"well I kind of told them that I was bringing you over to met the family, they still think I'm your boyfriend." he said looking away.

Harry glared at him.

"that was not the plan Draco, I didn't want to have to use you for more than this one time. We have Blaise to worry about and your Fathers patience's" he finished exasperated.

Draco sighed.

"just until they go into action, if nothing happens in 3 days seduce them" he said smirking.

Harry glared but smiled slightly a pink tone going on his cheeks. "fine" he said then winced "you have to tell Blaise" he said walking out of the office after say goodnight to the Headmaster.

Draco paled, and looked at Albus who had an amused expression.

"sir can I possibly stay here?" he asked.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid not so my boy, you better get to your common room before Severus returns." he said smiling.

Draco sighed bid him a goodnight and left the room, once he opened the door of the Common room he walked up to his room rubbing his face. He walked through the door and felt arms wrap around his waist, he smiled.

"Hello Love" a husky voice whispered into his hair, Draco flushed in heat.

He was pushed against the door and his lover moved to be in front of him. Blaise kissed Draco's neck trailing up until he took his lips in a rough but passionate matter. Draco moaned into his mouth.

He felt warms arms pick him up and lay him gently on the bed, Draco looked up to meet brown eyes of his Latin boyfriend. (I know Blaise isn't Hispanic but it was easier for me J )

"so how was your day" Blaise asked after kissing every fiber of his boyfriend.

Draco still slightly out of breath glared slightly at him. "how do you think, I had to kiss my best friend today" he said shaking his head, but when he saw Blaise's eyes darken he sighed and took his face in his hands.

"Babe, love you know I love you only you. You know I don't hold any feelings for Harry yes I love him as a brother a friend" he said seriously.

Blaise sighed and hid his face in his lovers shoulder-blade. After a while he came up with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry Love, I can be so possessive sometimes" he whispered.

Draco sighed and pushed himself up on his elbows he kissed him softly on the lips "its fine, I just don't want you to be angry with me." he said not meeting his eyes.

Blaise gasped slightly, "Draco you know I would never hurt you right?" he asked pained.

Draco sighed and nodded and sat up passing his hand through his hair, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"Blaise I need you to listen to me alright" he said slowly, Blaise nodded sitting up.

"I'm all ears love" he said softly.

Draco sighed, "Harry's coming with me during Winter Vacation." he said slowly. He looked up to see Blaise's eyes emotionless "Blaise, let me explain. We thought that after Snape had seen us kiss he would have been jealous enough to go into action but he didn't, he went to my father. They both decided to swallow their pain and let me and Harry be happy together. We can't let that happen. Harry has to come with me for the 2 weeks to make them angry and jealous enough to do something" he said looking away from his boyfriend.

Blaise stared at Draco for a long time then stood up walking around the bed, he stopped in front of it and took a deep breath. Draco looked at him then whimpered he laid down and covered himself feeling tears in his eyes. Blaise seeing this sighed pained and sat back down next to him.

He passed his hand through his lovers blond hair, "Draco love, I'm not mad, and it hurts that you think I will be. Yes I'm slightly envious that you'll be with Harry during the Christmas holidays but I'm not going to be angry. I trust you" he whispered.

Draco looked up at Blaise and smiled, then yawned.

"we should get to sleep" Blaise said standing up but was stopped by a pale hand pulling him back.

"sleep with me?" he whispered.

Blaise smiled and laid beside him, he leaned forward and kissed his neck whispering "gladly."

They both soon drifted off to sleep peacefully, entwined together dark skin contrasting in Draco's white skin.

* * *

So how was it, please me know. Tell me if you liked the fact that I had paired Blaise and Draco together, I think they would be cute together especially when Blaise is the older of the pair. Please Review!

Love you all

Camy.


	3. Issues and Consequenses

Well here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoy it, this chapter is basically centered around Lucius and Severus relationship and how it is, there is discipline which is mostly the whole chapter, Severus does something that displeases Lucius. In one review someone asked me if Lucius will be dominate to Severus and Harry or is Severus and Lucius dominate together with Harry, well Lucius is older then both of them so he is the one that is mainly the dominate but Severus does dominate Harry so its a little of both. I hope that clears everyone's mind.

Warning: Spanking (There is spanking in his chapter, please if you find it disturbing do NOT read, I can't express that enough I don't want any reviews telling me how awful it was I warned you) Slash.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry woke up the other morning, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and got of the bed, it was about 2 hours passed dawn, breakfast wouldn't be for another hour and he wasn't tired. He looked over to the other people in the room and saw Ron entwined in his sheets snoring softly, he looked at Deans bed and realized it was empty, he tried to hear any sign that the shower was running but heard non, when he looked at Seamus and smiled, he had founded Dean, he was sleeping peacefully with Seamus on his chest. He frowned Seamus must have had another nightmare, that was the only way he slept with his brother. (I made Dean and Seamus related, I thought it was cute)

He walked into the bathroom and took of his clothes, jumping into the warm water after being in the shower for almost 30 minutes he came out and wrapped his body in a white towel with a lion then walked into the room.

He walked into his drawer and got dressed putting on boxer shorts, he slipped on black trousers a white button down shirt then over that placed a Gryffindor vest on, then placed on his robes, he grabbed his wand and put it in his robes then grabbed his bag.

He looked at his friends with one last smile then left the room for breakfast.

Severus Snape, dragged his feet across the corridor, he didn't get enough sleep last night. Lucius had asked him to stay for the night and Severus was tempted to stay with Lucius to be in his lovers arms. But he couldn't he had to go back to Hogwarts. He walked into the Great Hall, all the students turned to him which caused him to glare murderously. Even though it pained him deeply, he had to steal a glanced at Harry, he saw the boy laughing with his friends.

He swallowed hard and walked up to the head table, Albus threw him a small smile with his annoying twinkle in them, Severus glared at his mentor.

He looked back at Harry and realized he was looking across the room. He followed his gaze and saw Draco, he swallowed. He had enough when he saw Draco wink at Harry and Harry blushing. That was too much for Severus he stood up abruptly and walked out of the dinning room.

He didn't notice, Harry's smirk and Draco's eye rolling.

Severus fell in his black sit in his chambers and summoned an elf rudely.

"get me a bottle of Fire-Whisky now" he said rudely.

"but sir?" the elf said.

He turned and gave him a death glare, the elf quickly vanished. She reappeared with a bottle and left as quickly. Severus smirked and opened the bottle drinking down half way. Mean while Severus didn't notice the woman who was on top of his chimney vanish.

Lucius was in his office trying to see how he was going to survive this winter break, he loved his son don't get him wrong but he loved Harry also and seeing him with his son enraged him. Lucius bit back his mates tendency to go after anyone near his mate. He sighed leaned back and passed his hand through his pale blond hair.

There was a commotion in one of his paintings, and he looked over to it, it was the painting Severus had put on the wall a portrait of his mother Eileen Prince-Snape. He stood up and walked over to it. Eileen had looked flustered and he was worried, she only had one more portrait and that was in Severus' room back at Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Prince" he said causally trying not to startle her. She let out a yelp and turned to him.

"Lucius Dear I'm so glad I found you" she said out of breath.

Lucius rose a fine eyebrow. "and why is that malady." he asked mannered.

She smiled slightly at his politeness. "you need to hurry up, my son is very depressed and just ordered a bottle of Fire whisky, I'll stop him my self but he doesn't listen anymore" she dismayed.

Lucius frowned and nodded, "I'll be right over there Ma'am." he said walking over to the fireplace he threw in some blue powder mutter his location and engulfed with flames, he landed skillfully in front of a depressed Severus. He crossed his arms and glared down at his now cowering lover.

"What do you think you're doing!" he asked angrily.

Severus looked up at Lucius, he wasn't drunk but the alcohol was starting to make an impression. He looked down to his black shoes, felling ashamed he knew he shouldn't drink when he was depressed but he needed it.

"look at me Severus, I thought we discussed this, you're not allowed to drink when you're not in the right mind state. I don't care if you drink I do care when you drink and you don't care what happens. You promised me you wouldn't do that, you told me you would come to me if you had a problem." Lucius said he was more disappointed than angry at Severus.

Severus sighed, he looked down at the almost empty bottle of Whisky in his hand and sighed passing his hand through his hair. With a flick of Lucius wand the bottle disappeared, he looked at Severus with dread in his eyes.

"Severus, do you remember what I told you if you ever drank carelessly again" he said his arms crossed.

Severus' head was spinning, he looked up at Lucius and answer shaking his head slightly to get the headache out. Lucius sighed and walked over to the door where his potions were located. Severus half drunk wasn't going to be good. He came out with a clear of mind potion. It cleared Severus mind for a few hours, that's what Lucius needed. He walked over to Severus and gave him the veil.

Severus drank it back shaking his head at the taste, it took him a couple of minutes to come back to clarity. He looked up at Lucius who had his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, he gulped slightly.

"now Severus that you are sober, would you mind answering my question?" he asked.

Severus gulped.

"you promised me that if I ever drank carelessly again, you would punish me." he said.

Lucius nodded groaning inwardly, its been a while since he had punished his lover, and it seemed that its been to long, Severus needed reminders, though he was old enough he still did stupid things that could cost him his life.

"go to your room Severus" he said passing his hand through his hair.

Severus looked up bewildered at Lucius.

"Lucius you can't, I'm 32 years old you can't punish me, I'm to old" he said bewildered.

Lucius looked at him glaring slightly, he grabbed his arm and pulled him up then leaned forward to whisper in his husbands ear.

"no matter how old you are my lover, you will never be old enough to go over my knee." he said dangerously low. Severus whimpered slightly. "now go before I get really upset." he said sending Severus with a smack to his bottom.

Severus sighed and walked into the room but then stopped, causing his husband growled behind him.

"no wait Lucius, please I have classes" he begged slightly.

Lucius sighed then nodded. "just listen Severus" he said his voice still stern. Severus sighed and walked inside his room, closing the door behind him.

Severus hated when he got him self in this place, he hated to make Lucius have to punish him and he hated it as much himself. He quietly started to take off his black robe, leaving him in black pants and long sleeve shirt, he took of his pants and stayed in his gray underpants, blushing slightly. He went to the drawer and changed into a black tee-shirt. He sat on the bed and leaned forward to take of his shoes, then his socks, when he was done. He kneeled in front of the bed, his hands behind his back and his head bowed.

Lucius sighed and turned to the room after he had sent Onyx to the Headmaster. He sighed again and walked quietly over to the door opening it quietly, his heart broke slightly when he saw Severus on his knees. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Severus softly, placing a hand under his chin, he pushed up so he can see his beautiful black eyes, he hated to see them full with tears.  
"Get up my Serpen" he said softly helping him up. Severus stood up and Lucius not being able to stop it pull him into a hug. Severus cried softly into his neck.

"We need to find another spell my love, I can't have you kneel down and wait for me when your going to be punish it breaks my heart to see you like that." he said swallowing hard.

Severus sighed sniffing in his neck. Lucius groaned. "lets get this over with Severus, and please don't fight with me. don't make it harder than it already is." Lucius said fighting the tears that wanted to come.

Severus whimpered.  
"yes Lucius" he said in a whisper, Lucius sighed pained at that. "what about my classes" he asked quietly.

"I sent your elf to notify the headmaster that you will be absent all of today" he said softly.

Severus nodded and stood beside the bed table, waiting for Lucius, Lucius sighed and took of his robe placing it on the bed then rolled of his sleeves slowly, he hated when Severus winced slightly closing his eyes.

Lucius cupped his Husbands cheek lovingly, Severus opened his eyes slowing meeting saddened gray ones.

"you know I find no pleasure in doing this right?" he asked him.

Severus nodded.

Lucius sighed and sat down, then mentioned Severus to lie over his knee. Severus shaking did so, his upper torso was laying on the bed his bottom and thighs directly on Lucius laps. Lucius sighed and reached fro the elastic band of the boxers which caused Severus to whimper.

"please Lucius not bare" he pleaded.

Lucius sighed and reached over to pass his hand through Severus smooth black locks. "I told you Severus please don't fight with me" he said his voice stiff.

Severus sighed and nodded. Lucius with on last look at his distressed partner, he pulled down the boxers down to Severus' ankles, exposing a quivering cream bottom and cream thighs. Lucius sighed, he rather be biting the bottom exposed to him, thrusting inside it then having to punish the man below him but he knew he had to do the deed, he had to make sure Severus wasn't stupid again.

He sighed and placed a hand on Severus shivering back. "Calm down my love, you know I don't mean to hurt you" he said pained. Severus sighed and tried to breath calmer.

Lucius smiled slightly at Severus failed attempt to calm himself, he started to rub small circles on the mans back. "your going to receive 40 strokes" Lucius said after thinking it through, he hated when he heard Severus breath hitch. "20 with my hand and 10 with the brush and 10 with a switch or belt, you decide Severus"

Severus let out a small cry of distress. "Lucius p-please cant I have 20 with the brush" he cried.

Lucius hating to hear the fear in his husband voice spoke in a calm breath. "that's alright Severus, you'll have 20 with my hand, and 20 with the brush." he said.

Severus nodded tears in his eyes. "I'm going to start now Severus " Lucius warned.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded, hiding his face inside his hands. Like Lucius had said, the hand spanking was going to hard and painful, and it was. He dropped his hand sharply on Severus white bottom causing a red palm print to be made, Severus yelped surprised by the sting but he didn't have time to think about the burn when Lucius continue to drop painful smacks.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Lucius continue to drop his hand heavily leaving red imprints and turning Severus white bottom to a glossy pink, by the 7th one Severus was having trouble with keeping his tears in. Lucius sighed and continued.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Severus groaned inwardly.

"Ah..Lucius please." he whimpered, wriggling on his lap.

Lucius sighed and rubbed Severus back, while dropping the last 7 smacks with his hand.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Severus' back arched from the intensity of the smacks and let out a strangled cry, Lucius sighed closing his eyes with his wand, Accioed the brush. Severus tensed at the spell.

"no no please Lucius" he begged.

Lucius sighed and passed the cool wood over his tender bottom. He sighed. "just twenty more Severus, come one love you can do this" he said tenderly.

Severus bit his lip tightly, waiting for the first harsh lick of the wooden brush, it came crashing down in the center his bottom blistering. _Thwack!_

Severus let out a startled gasp as it burned his skin, he didn't cry out since he didn't have time to because Lucius dropped the others down also.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

"Will you ever drink carelessly again Severus" Lucius asked letting the smacks blister and burn.

Severus squirmed tears pouring down his face.

"Ah…Lucius please" he cried, "I wont I promise I wont drink again" he cried. Lucius smiled sadly.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

"Ahhh…Lucius.. please please stop I'm sorry Lucius please" he cried laying limp over his lovers knee. Lucius sighed but with pain in his heart dropped the last 6.

Thwackkk! Thwackkk! Thwackkk! Thwackkk! Thwackkk! Thwackkk!

Severus cried into the sheets his lower body quivering, Lucius sighed rubbing circles in Severus' back, he looked down and saw that he did give Severus a hard spanking, his bottom was glowing red, he sighed and reached down to get the underwear, he softly brought it up and over his bottom, but sighed when he heard Severus whimper.

He waited until his Husbands cries soften and he picked him up softly leaning against the headboard bringing his husband closer to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Lucius sighed finally letting the tears go, a tear rolled down his pale face. "I know love, lets not talk about it, its forgiven and you know I love you." he said holding tight to the quivering man.

After a while Severus fell asleep the feeling of the Alcohol returning. Lucius sighed falling asleep also.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope I caught both Severus and Lucius feelings during this. Please review, I will delete any reviews critizing me about the spanking there was warning in each chapter and in the Summary and one detialed one in the beginning of this chapter) On a lighter note, I might not update until after Halloween so Happy Halloween and a have a very sweet day.

Love you all.

Camy.


	4. We lost him

Well heres the forth chapter I hope you enjoy it, its kind of humorously sad, I dont know if you will understand that but there is some points will it will be amusing and when there is parts where its sad. So I hope you will like the chapter please review.

Warnings: Spanking (Reference to spanking and conversation be warned) Slash

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco waited impatiently for Harry at the front of Hogwarts, Blaise next to him with a scowl.

"where is he?" Blaise asked, "we'll going to miss the train Draco" he said annoyed. Draco glared at him but sighed in relief when behind him he heard Harry's voice.

"alright lets get going Dray" he said. Blaise glared at him envy burning inside him, but sighed, he knew they were best friends.

Draco sighed and was about to walk away, when Harry spoke to him.

"hey Draco I'll be right there I just want to speak to Blaise for a minute", he said. Draco confused nodded and walked over to the Threstal's that will take him.

Blaise turned to Harry confused, it wasn't as if he didn't like Harry but he was feeling jealous and left out when Draco left with him. He knew Draco loved Harry like a brother, but he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Look Blaise I understand you hostility towards me, I think I would feel the same way if I was in your shoes. I just want to make sure there's not problems between me and you. I think your wonderful to Draco, I hope that this is the last time me and Draco have to fake to be together because I know how much it hurts you. Draco feels the same way, he loves you" he said, Blaise's eyes soften and he looked toward the form of students and spotted the Handsome blond,

"I love him too" he whispered.

Harry smiled, "look at this, the last week of vacation if nothings working, I'll just come out and I'll make sure you spend it together with Draco" he said.

Blaise smiled, the resentment he felt toward Harry dissipating.

"that would be great Potter" he said.

Harry smiled then frowned "Now Blaise I think I've known you long enough to be called by my first name huh?" he said smiling.

Blaise blushed "thank you Harry" he said.

Harry smiled and patted him on the back. They both walked over to Draco, who to his surprised was taken in a huge hug and kissed passionately by Blaise, when they both let go for air Draco was scarlet.

They got on the invisible horses which Harry saw and then they were taken to Hogwarts Express, on the train Harry departed from Draco and Blaise.

"I think I owe Blaise some alone time with you Dray since I am stealing you away" he said, after they arrived at an empty cabin.

Draco blushed but was glad Harry was key on privacy.

When Harry turned to leave he heard Blaise whisper thank you, he smiled and walked to the cabin he saw his other friends disappear in, he found Ron with Hermione on his lap, they looked up and smiled.

"so how is your love affair with Malfoy?" Ron asked smirking, Hermione smacked him upside the head, he glared at her.

Harry groaned and sat down.

"not as easy, Blaise is getting annoyed" he whispered.

"who wouldn't be, I think I would tear your throat out if I ever saw you snogging Neville, or if you ever asked me to snog him" Dean said walking into the cabin.

Neville who was behind Dean, smack him on the arm while blushing, Dean turned around and smirked wriggling an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him close as he sat down.

Harry sighed.

"well hopefully by the end of this holiday, I wont have to use Draco, which I hate doing its like kissing my son" he said shaking his head.

They all winced. Seamus walked in with Christian Abbott, Hannah Abbott twin brother, he had Seamus by the upper arm and with his free one was aiming smacks to Seamus' unprotected bottom.

Harry, Ron and Dean both stood up and commanded what happened. Christian glared at Seamus while giving him one last smack and pointing him to seat down.

"I caught him trying to steal from the cart of treats" he said crossing his arms, there was hurt in his eyes since he caught Seamus crying into Hermione's shoulder.

Harry, Dean and Ron all turned to glare at their youngest brother, who cowered in there stare. Neville tried soothing Seamus by rubbing his back.

"Seamus" all three of them said menacingly.

"I'm sorry I really am, I don't know what got over me" he said trying to stop the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, Christian sighed and walked over to his lover, kneeling down in front of him.

"Seamus, you know I hate to punish you it pains me deeply but I can't let this go especially stealing, what I want to know is why if you had money" he said confused.

Seamus sighed, "some of the snakes were making fun of how chicken I was, I was offended so I tried to make them see I wasn't, it was stupid I know Chris but it hurt what they were saying" he said looking down.

Chris sighed and looking at his brothers for help, even though Ron was the oldest, Dean was Seamus older brother and had a say if he was punished or not.

"Seams" his brother started, he hated when his brother was picked on but he also hated when Seamus acted on impact "you know that's stealing is bad, Dad showed us that when we were small or don't you not remember the trips we had over his knee" he said raising an eyebrow.

Seamus sighed. Dean with pain in his heart looked at Chris. "Chris go find an empty cabin." he said. Seamus looked at his brother pain. Dean looked away tears forming.

Chris sighed and nodded standing up and leaving, he came back after a few minutes. Dean signaled Seamus to come with him, Seamus stood up tears going down, when he reached Dean, Dean sighed and reached over taking his baby brother into a tight hug whispering into his ear.

"you know I love you right Seamus, I hate to have to punish you but I can't let stealing pass" he said.

Seamus nodded into his chest, he sighed him, Seamus and Chris left to the room. Everyone else in the room looked at each other pained.

The train to King Cross was quiet Dean had returned with red eyes and sat down quietly in the corner, he was holding Neville tightly. We all know he was hurting inside for having to punish his brother. Seamus and Chris came also a couple of minutes later, Seamus went directly to his brother who hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Dean" he whispered and they all heard he was crying, Dean sighed and rubbed his brother's back.

"there there Seamus I know your sorry" he said kissing the top of his head.

The train stopping made Seamus panic.

"your not going to tell dad are you?" he asked nervously.

Dean sighed, his father hated to be looked up to in fear, he hated to punish his children, but dean also knew that his father wouldn't think twice taking Seamus over his knee, if he thought his son was becoming a delinquent. But the look of fear in his brother eyes made him promise he wouldn't.

"Chris and I already punished you, we wont tell him unless necessary" Seamus sighed in relief. The door open made Harry looked up and see Draco smiling.

"lets go" he said, Harry said good-bye to his friend, he leaned over Seamus and gave the boy a kiss to the forehead, Seamus blushed deeply.

Draco looked at Harry's troubled features as they walked out of the room.

"Harry what's wrong?" he asked.

Harry looked at Draco "nothing Dray, it just made me think Dean had to deal with the pain and tears in his brothers eyes when he said he was going to spank him. I don't think I can do that Dray, but I don't want to have a son who does things bad but I don't have the heart to punish him." he said passing his hand through his hair.

Draco sighed.

"you'll be a good father Harry you already are, I cried all the times you punished me did that stop you from taking me over your knee and blistering my arse" he said blushing.

Harry sighed, when they both saw view of Narcissa and Lucius, Harry took Draco's hand and leaned in to kiss his neck. Draco sighed and put on a smile.

Lucius waited with his 'wife' in the station, he sighed and leaned back against the cement column. Narcissa seeing the distress in her husbands face sighed squeezed his hand.

"Now Lucius I know its hard for you, but you promised me you wouldn't ruin your sons winter break" she giving him a look.

Lucius smirked slightly at her. "is it really called ruining if I had sex with my son's lover" he said looking down at her with wicked grey eyes.

Narcissa gasped slightly and hit him on the arm.

"if I ever hear, or see you or Severus try to seduce the Youngman I'm going to lock you both in the basement" she snapped, then smiled. "oh they'll they are, oh how cute Lucius, there holding hands" she said.

Narcissa had to try to not comfort her husband as she saw the utter pain flash through his face. She sighed.

This better work Draco, I don't think your father can hold anymore.

She thought walking over to Harry and her son.

Lucius stayed watching as his Wife greeted their son, and his lover, he caught a black figure to his side and saw Severus a few feet away, he sighed when he saw pain in his eyes as he saw the them together. He took a deep breath and walked over to them knowing Severus doesn't want anyone to see him.

Draco looked up when he saw his father coming, he smiled.

"Father I want you to meet Harry my lover" he said, his cheeks going slightly red.

Lucius swallowed and put on a hard face looking over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter" he said offering his hand.

Harry looked up to meet firm grey eyes, he sighed inwardly what he would do to have those eyes look at him with love and lust. He put on a smile and shook hands with Draco's father and his potential lover.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy its great to finally meet you, Draco has spoken well about you" he said politely.

Lucius nodded smiling slightly, but inside he wished he had told his son that he was mated with Severus and that their third mate, the body that was going to bare there children was Harry Potter, but now he has to deal with the pain that his son might just take him.

"well why don't we get going Lucius dear, it is slightly cold." she said.

Lucius nodded getting his mind from any fantasy of him, Severus and Harry together. Draco looked at Harry who was smirking slightly.

"so Father when is Uncle Sev joining us?" Draco asked while walking out of the station.

Lucius looked back at his son with a sigh.

"your godfather will be joining us soon Draco, he had to deal with some unfinished business at Hogwarts" he said. Draco nodded.

They reached the Malfoy Manor in a few minutes, and walked inside.

"Draco, Harry's room is beside yours, you may show it to him. Lunch would be served shortly" Narcissa told him nicely.

Draco nodded and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him upstairs, when the both boys were out of sight, Lucius fell onto the sofa placing his face in his hands. Narcissa sighed, she hoped the boys had planed something, she loved Lucius not anything romantic but she loved him enough for it to hurt to see him so depressed and agonized. She sighed she wish she could tell him what was going on but knew it was Harry's decision if he wanted to come out or not.

Draco walked through the door of the room Harry was going to be in and smiled.

"did you see my father's face?" he said.

Harry nodded but was sighing. "Dray, what if this doesn't work" he whispered.

Draco turned around confused.

"why wouldn't it?" he asked sitting on the bed.

Harry sighed, "your father doesn't seem the guy that will ever hurt you, how do you think I'm going to be able to seduce him?" he asked.

Draco sighed.

"I've read about mates Harry, they might not mean to hurt the other person but if they have chance to be with their mate they will be with them." he said standing up.

Harry sighed then smiled.

"do you think it would be soon" he said, he was tired and antsy to be with his lovers.

Draco laughed slightly. They talked until Narcissa had called them down for lunch, Harry looked at him.

"you know the story?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and took Harry's hand in his as they walked down the stairs when they walked inside the dinning room, they saw Severus next to Lucius he looked up to see them come in and looked away from showing the hurt in his black eyes. Harry had to show shock as he whispered urgently in Draco's ear which was nothing.

"remember Harry Professor Snape is my godfather, I thought I told you he was going to be joining us this holiday." he said sitting down with Harry.

Harry smiled "you did love I just forgot" he said smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes playing along, "you and your brain, I hope you remember when our anniversary would be because you will not be seeing me for a very long time" he added with a scowl.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him slightly not a lot. "of course I will remember dear, it was during our 4th year. You found me after the 1st task making sure I was alright with the near hit with the tail of the Dragon, September 6" he said smiling.

Draco blushed but smiled.

"exactly" he said.

Lucius and Severus exchanged glances both realizing they lost any chance with Harry, realizing Draco and him were already together for a year.

Narcissa, smiled following along. "oh and how did you two pass your first anniversary?" she asked leaning across the table.

Draco blushed and Harry went into detail.

"it was marvelous Mrs. Malfoy" he said but was cut of.

"call me Narcissa dear, we're practically family" she said, smiling when Harry smiled at her, Lucius and Severus winced.

"thank you Narcissa, well we were lucky that during that time the school had a Hogsmeade day plan which landed on the 6, so I planned a lavish day for him." he said, "I planned a day in the gardens, then I took him to a nice restaurant" he said, Draco blushed shaking his head, Harry happened to look down at Draco when he spotted the promise ring that Blaise had given him "oh and during that lunch I presented Draco a promise ring, ceiling my undying love for him and promising that I will marrying him one day and make him Draco Malfoy-Potter" he said leaning down to place his lips on his.

Draco blushed uncontrollably, he didn't feel uncomfortable, Harry didn't exactly kiss just pressed lips with him. But he felt guilty as if he was really betraying Blaise.

Severus felt tear press his eyelids when he saw the promise ring on Draco's hand, it concluded everything, he most defiantly lost his chance for any happiness with Harry, his mate, his lover, the man who was supposed to bare his and Lucius children, he lost any chance with him and it was killing him inside slowly. Lucius was fighting a battle inside him he wanted nothing but to rip that ring of his sons finger to grab Harry and push him against the wall and ravish every inch of that irresistible body but he controlled his body and feelings and brought everyone back to the reason they were at the table.

"we must begin eating before the food gets cold" he said.

Narcissa looked at him after gushing over her son's ring, she sighed slightly, she knew that ring wasn't Harry but she knew it wasn't fake also her son was betroth to someone and she wanted to find out who.

They began to eat silently, only silent conversations were heard mainly between Narcissa asking Harry or Draco questions about their relationship. Severus and Lucius tried to drown out their conversations but just couldn't. what suddenly came into Severus mind was if they had intercourse with each other, and that was eating him alive.

During that night Lucius had a heated discussion with Severus.

"are you so ok with the thought that my son is marrying our mate" Lucius said angrily.

Severus looked at him coldly.

"and what are you so ok with your son losing the love of his life and resenting you forever." Severus said pacing the room, Lucius growled.

"Draco wouldn't resent me, he's young he will have another chance for love, we don't Severus, we only have one mate, an in your occasion 2, are you so willingly to give that up." he said.

Severus turned to the blond man.

"are you willing to see pain in Harry's eyes" he asked "for him to hates us because we took his love" he said.

"there getting married Severus don't you see it" he said angrily, "we're going to lose any chance we have" he said breathing hard.

"I'm not going to hurt Harry even if your so cold not to care about your son's happiness." he growled.

Severus knew that was a low blow, he knew that Lucius love his son and what was talking now was the possessives side of him.

"you know that's not true" Lucius said dangerously low, his grey eyes ablaze.

"then you will let this go, you will forget about him about them together, you will be happy about their marriage Lucius" he said "if you ever interfere with this, you will not only lose Harry you will lose me to" he said tears in his eyes, and left the room slamming the door behind him.

He didn't notice the dark figure that turned the corner and went into its room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review.

Love you all

Camy.


	5. Let Them Be Happy

Heres the 5th chapter, I have to say I had some guilty pleasure writting this chapter, you will know what I mean when you read though since i'm not rude I gave you a warning before it starts. You can either chose to read it or chose not to. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As a hint it is a chapter dedicated to Lucius and Severus.

Warning: Slash (Hint*Hint*) and Spanking.

Discliamer: I do Not own Harry Potter, just the Smut I write (Wink*)

* * *

Lucius stood looking at the door the pain he felt caused him to fall to his knees, tears in his eyes. The door opened and Narcissa kneeled down in front of him.

"Lucius" she said sadly "you need to be careful, I know its painful but look at it in Severus eyes, its literary his mate being taken away, I know you feel the same way but Severus will always fell something missing because of his nature. You need to watch what you say Lucius or you will eventually push Severus away if you don't let this go" she said.

Lucius sighed.

"it hurts Narcissa, we waited for the right time to tell him and now we cant because of Draco, I don't want to hurt my boy but it hurts that I cant have Harry and Severus, don't get me wrong I love Severus with everything but Severus isn't going to be ok without Harry" he said sighing.

"what you need to worry about now is reconciling with Severus, unless you want to lose both of them" she stated, her blue eyes cold.

Lucius shook his head furiously.

She helped him stand up and watch him walk out the door to where Severus rooms were located. Narcissa sighed and walked out of the study into her son's room, she saw Draco holding a crying Harry.

"I don't want them to fight" he said, "it hurts not just emotionally but I actually fell a hand twisting my heart when either of them are distress." Harry cried.

"I don't know what you boys have plan but make it soon and quick, Draco your father is breaking and so is Severus" she said warningly. "and by the end of this week I would love to know who gave you that ring Draco, I'm sure your father will too when he finds out" she said walking out.

Draco sighed and nodded, holding Harry closer when his body shook with more sobs.

Lucius walked into the room and found Severus facing out the window, his back bare, Lucius sighed and as he walked over to Severus and reached out tracing his hand on the outlines of Severus muscular back. He hated when Severus tensed and moved away from him turning around and looking at Lucius in the eyes.

"are you going to leave them alone?" he asked pained.

Lucius sighed and searched Severus black eyes, when he found only love for him and pain for what he had to do he sighed "yes" he said and to his shock he found himself believing those words.

Severus lips twitched in the corners, "if we have to Lucius we'll move away after the war, we'll let them be happy here together and we would be happy" he said slightly.

"are you going to be fine Severus, this isn't going to kill you. Your not hiding anything from me are you?" he asked frantic, he had heard other mates stories, stories that if their mate isn't bonded with them in a certain time, they die.

Severus smiled sadly.

"no Lucius, if only we had that excuse to have Harry, I'm perfectly fine and healthy" he said "it hurts I'm not telling you it doesn't, but I rather see Harry happy then sad and angered for being stuck with us" he said.

Lucius sighed.

He hated when his lover, his husband was so sad. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the mouth then whispered in his ear.

"let me make love to you tonight Severus, let me make you forget your name" he said passionately.

**(If you don't like Mature Contact Skip this part)**

Severus moaned loudly, Lucius pulled away and with his wand muttered a quick silencing spell, then turned back to Severus with lustful eyes. Severus shivered. Lucius reached over and grabbed Severus possessively, bring his mouth to his, the kiss was heated and rough, both mouths fighting for dominance but Lucius was in charge tonight and quickly won over Severus letting Lucius slick tongue enter his mouth.

They fell onto the bed, Lucius hands traced Severus toned body, quickly vanishing the clothes with his wand, Severus shivered slightly when the cold air had hit his bare skin and blushed. Lucius pulled away breathing rigidly and glanced at Severus body.

"beautiful" he murmured.

Severus blushed again and turned his head so he could avoid Lucius' gaze, even though he was married with Lucius he never got used to Lucius seeing him naked even if they had sex to much for them to count. Lucius sighed at Severus insecurities, but smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"you are beautiful my black Serpent" he said.

Severus blushed even more, Lucius smiled and vanished his own clothing, causing Severus to look up at Lucius and sigh, he looked like a white god, tone hard muscles. Lucius reached down and picked him up pushing him farther onto the bed then laid on top of him. There erections rubbing up against each other. Which made Severus throw his head back in a moan. Lucius smirked deviously and trialed kisses down Severus white stomach. Until he reached Severus cock, he didn't give Severus a warning until Severus felt Lucius warm mouth surround his hard staff.

Severus threw his head back and let out a strangled moan, Lucius saw that as a response and continue to bop his head up and down, his tongue licking the point of Severus cock. While his hand came and fondled with his balls, Severus groaned.

"Oh God Lucius" he cried his back arching up.

Lucius licked and sucked, grazing the flash of his foreskin. Earning a shudder from Severus. With one hand Lucius continued mess with his balls, squeezing and trolling them around his fingers.

Severus shuddered.

"Oh God Lucius, F-fuck" he moan close to climax.

With his other hand he reached under his bottom and round the entrance, Lucius forced a finger in wincing when he heard a hiss from Severus, He took Severus member out of his mouth and looked up at him.

"Shh, its ok" Lucius muttered, he nodded. He returned to pleasure him, Lucius slowly moved the finger that was in his husband, in and out, once he reached a good pace he returned to sucking Severus length. Lucius traced his tongue around its head slowly then took him all at once, earning a ragged breath from Severus, he continued to suck him off while preparing his hole. Lucius felt Severus body go rigged under him and he sucked harder and faster. Severus tensed.

"Oh god L-Lucius I-I'm g-going to c-come." he yelled. Lucius smiled still sucking him, soon he felt him explode and Severus salty sweet cum filled his mouth. He pulled away and gently laid himself on him.

"oh babe, I'm so sorry I tried to warn you" he muttered.

Lucius smiled and shook his head, leaning down and engulfing Severus in a heated kiss, Severus turned into mush under him. During the kiss Lucius felt become harder and the kiss became more passionate and rough, he moved without breaking the kiss. Under him he had Severus smooth lean legs around his waist and was positioned. They broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen and Lucius whispered into Severus' ear biting his earlobe.

"I love you" he whispered

Severus smiled and kissed his neck softly "I love you too, more than anything." Severus whispered. Lucius positions his hip and looked into his eyes. Severus moaned and spoke to him quickly.

"no lube" he panted, Lucius looked at him worry slipping in his eyes.

"I'll hurt you" he said, Severus shook his head.

"I want to fill you" he moaned "I trust you Lucius" he said black eyes meeting grey ones, Lucius took a deep breath and nodded, he was still concerned for hurting him.

Lucius positioned himself and while still looking Severus in the eye, he thrust into Severus his whole length going into his tight hole. Lucius groaned loudly his head going back but when he felt Severus tensing around him he looked down quickly. Severus face was emotionless but his eyes were close, Lucius leaned forward kissing his neck trailing kisses up his jaw until he reached his ear and whispered husky.

"deep breaths Severus" he whispered trying to cover up his guilt of causing his husband pain "do you want me to stop?" he asked seeing no response from him.

After a while Severus opened his eyes and looked up at Lucius "Move" he said strain, Lucius smiled seductively and start thrusting in and out at first in a slow pace, Severus soon became quite vocal, he wrapped his arm around Lucius muscular frame his hands clawing Lucius' back, when Lucius hit his prostate, he threw his head back and moaned.

"Oh g-god Severus, you're so t-tight" Lucius panted slamming into Severus.

Severus' eyes rolled back when Lucius continue to thrust into him, there hands roaming each other bodies, Lucius continued to whisper into Severus' ear huskily, increasing his pace of the thrust.

"Ahh! Lucius" he cried in pleasure, his head moving side to side, Lucius smirked in his passion slamming harder into Severus, each thrust made Severus moan out loud.

Soon they were close to coming both at the peak of their climax, Lucius thrust harshly into Severus, and they both exploded calling each others name.

**(End of Intercourse)**

Lucius smiled laying next to his husband, Severus smiled and laid over laying his head on Lucius chest, Lucius warped his arm around Severus lean waist with his other hand covering their bodies with the white cotton quilt, they gently shifted into a peaceful sleep with each other in their arms.

Harry woke with a groaned his head was swarming with last nights dream. He sighed he dram again being in a heated moment with Severus and Lucius. What he would do to wake up in their arms. He got up stretching his arms and walked lazily to the bathroom, after he finished washing his face and brushing his teeth he walked out to find what he was going to wear, he remembered that his 3 year boyfriend, Dennis Creevey **(Ok I know there's a Dennis in the book and I think he's the brother of the Creevey boy, I'm not sure if he's younger or older so I made him a year older than Harry, either way he's not mention a lot)** used to love when he wore skinny jeans they hugged his arse. Harry blushed remembering how touching Dennis used to be and remembered painfully how abusive he was also.

He shook his head and looked through the clothes he found, he found black jeans, and a white undershirt with a Black White multi elbow length sleeve shirt. He laid them on the bed then went to take a quick shower. After he was done he walked back into the room to change into his clothing when he was finished with his dressing, he looked quickly at the mirror to make sure his appearance was acceptable, pass his hand through his damp tangled dark hair gave himself a smile then walked out of the room.

Draco lean against the gray sofa in the living room, his mother had went into the kitchen to make see if the elf's had finished preparing the breakfast he heard a noise coming from the stairs and turned to see his supposedly 'fiancé', he had to admit Harry did look quite handsome in the clothing he had come down in.

Harry saw Draco sitting in the sofa with a book on his side and smiled walking over to him, he sat a foot away since they didn't need to be touching when Narcissa was in the room but close enough to move just incase Lucius or Severus had appeared.

"Morning Dray" Harry said reaching for the book Draco was currently ignoring.

Draco smiled "Morning Harry, how was your stay, my mother is going to hammer you with question soon of your night" he said.

Harry laughed.

"well your mother would be pleased when she learns my stay was enjoyable" he said.

"I am quite pleased also, Mr. Potter" a voiced drawled from behind him.

Harry jumped to see Lucius standing not 4 feet from where he was seated, Harry felt his face flush as he watched the blond, Lucius was sporting a dark gray suit, with a groom jacket, his hair was elegantly wrapped back in a leather strap.

"Mr. Malfoy, you frightened me, good morning sir" Harry said politely, but he would have favored to greet him with a kiss.

Lucius smile almost waver at his name and how he was greeted with sir from his mate, but chuckled.

"call me Lucius, Mr. Potter, after all you are courting my son" he said sitting down, his cane was forgotten next to the book stale.

Harry smiled "of course, then if you don't mind, Lucius call me Harry" he said.

Lucius insides warmed when he heard Harry call him his name but stayed formal, he had promised his husband Severus he wasn't going intervene with Draco and Harry, but he found it harder. They all turned to see Narcissa walk into the room, Narcissa of course still had to play for her husband, even with the circumstance that Draco knew Lucius wasn't in love with Narcissa, Lucius was still oblivious to the fact, so she kept on with the charade.

She walked over to Lucius and pecked him softly on the lips, Lucius smiled up at her, he did love her, Narcissa was beautiful and had a heart of gold to match. But he loved his Severus more then anything and was beyond miffed he couldn't express that love with his son.

Draco and Harry threw each other a glance, Draco knew his mother wasn't in love with his father, he knew she loved him, gut she was in love with someone else, some one who recently was a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. Harry and Draco both knew that before this week was over, they had to be happy, I mean every secret had to be out before Christmas on Sunday, that day was to be celebrated with the people you love and cherish, to be with your lovers and fiancés, not still working out a plan, Harry and Draco had planned something on Thursday night if everything else had failed.

* * *

Well I really hope I didn't ruin any innocent eyes today I have to say it came out better then any other sex scenes I've tempted to write. I dont know I just think Severus and Lucius are just perfect together, I wonder how steamy it will be when I add Harry. I want to hear your reactions to paring Narcissa with Remus I know theres a lot of Tonks/Lupin fans out there but I wanted Narcissa to be happy and she deserved it. I wanted to place her with Sirius but then I remebered there cousins, I need help I'm not sure who I should place Sirius with you can give me any parings boy or girl even OC's you will like me to add into the story.

Please Review.

Love you all.

Camy.


	6. Together

Well heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, I wont tell you what it entails but you may be happy at the end.

Warning: Slash and Spanking

Disclamier: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was Wednesday night at Malfoy Manor and Harry Potter was pacing the rooms, he didn't understand why Lucius and Severus were being stubborn. Draco looked at his mate worriedly. "Harry" he said calmly.

"I don't get it Draco" he said pacing the room. "why did nothing work, we tried snogging in front of them but I mean full-blown snogging, I swear I've tasted the back of your throat to much this week" he said, Draco frowned "we tried speaking all cutesy to each other, in front of them. I did sweet things I made sure I was under the mistletoe with you, I bought you flowers when we went to Dragon Alley for lunch with your father. Draco we even went far enough to make a whisper bubble. The most stupidest invention I have used that makes noises of the two chosen individuals making it seem they were having sex" he passed his hand through his agitated.

Harry sat on the bed putting his face in his hands.

"honestly Draco, am I going by this the wrong way? Am I not doing it right? Should I be the one to be jealous? Do they not want me?" he said looking at Draco.

Draco sighed, "of course they want you" he said.

Harry shook his head. "then why haven't they done anything? Why don't they look like its hurting them? Am I playing with myself? Am I just playing with my hopes?" he asked close to tears. "maybe I'm kidding my self Dray, I might not even be there mate, hell they don't seem to care" he said falling back onto the bed sheets.

"Harry James Potter"

Harry stood up to see that it was Narcissa who and spoken "this better not be me hearing you quit, you think that Lucius and Severus don't care then you literally lost your mind or my husband and Severus are better actors. They have silencing spells in there rooms Harry, if only you can hear the fights they have about how hard its getting." she said "but I think this is enough of the games, you're going to go to there room right now and tell them the truth that you know" she said.

Harry gawked.

"no no" he said shaking his head.

"why not?" Draco demanded, Harry sighed. "we were going to tell them tomorrow at Dinner in London, why not have that Dinner happy and I can finally invite Blaise, we can finally stop pretending" he begged.

Harry groaned but nodded, he was tired of acting.

"fine but you two need to be there" he said, they nodded.

"we're walk in when we're needed" Narcissa said pointing her way "there just right behind that door" she said.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in" deep voice answered.

Harry opened the door and closed it behind him, he found Lucius sitting in a chair next to a fire and Severus was standing next to book shelves, they both were shocked to see who it was. Lucius looked at Severus who blinked surprise.

"Potter" he said his stomach flipped.

Harry groaned inwardly.

"I thought we spoke about that Professor, you were to call me Harry" he said.

Severus looked at him he loved everything about Harry, the way he spoke the way he walked, even the way he would sit would make him smile.

"Well Potter that isn't your decision, what I call you is what I decide." Severus answered.

Harry sighed trying to stop the sting that came from those words.

"it was a mistake to come here" he said. "I'll leave you two alone" he said.

Severus and Lucius felt their heart tighten at the small voice their mate was using they had to stop them self's from pulling him close to them. But before they spoke the door opened and Narcissa walked in.

"No Harry you have to tell them, and you two should be ashamed of your self's, you will listen to what Mr. Potter has to say" she said fiercely.

Lucius nodded "of course Cissy darling" he said smiling.

"very well Narcissa" Severus answered with a nod of his head.

Harry sighed he was feeling very small right now he didn't know why at first he thought they wanted him but now he just felt like they didn't need him, they were fine together. Harry bit down on a sob.

Narcissa sighed seeing that face on Harry and whispered.

"don't worry they just don't know yet, tell them" she said then left the room.

"Harry" Lucius spoke "what do you need us for?" he asked. Severus stayed quiet looking at him and unreadable expression on his face.

Harry sighed he took a deep breath "I haven't been exactly truthful to any of you the past week" he said.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other confused.

"Potter" Severus started but saw the expression on Harry's face and started differently "Harry" he said much to Harry's surprise "I'm confused, what do you mean you haven't been truthful this week?"

Harry sighed.

"it wasn't only this week" he said "it's actually been 3 to 4 years" he said.

They looked utterly confused.

"you see I was told something that well surprised me at the end of 1st year. You see that explanation made me understand what was wrong with me, I had this unexplainable feelings that started in the beginning of 1st year a feeling I didn't understand only that it occurred when I was in the same room with you professor" Harry said.

Severus had started to get pale along with Lucius.

"this feeling of disappointment, this felling that I had failed you. Something I never felt with anyone, at times the felling will leave but there were moments I had to cause my self pain for it to leave, and on rare occasions when you were really mad not even causing pain will stop it."

Severus fell numbly onto the seat next to the bookshelves, his eyes held pain.

"it wasn't until the end of 1st year that Dumbledore found me scratching my self in the astronomy tower that he took me to his office, and he explain something to me called a Thrias, he said that it was a regular person, just it was male who had men as their mates. One who was strictly order then him and one that was younger. He told me that you were a Thrias and that Lucius was your mate I was the other. Imagine my shock to find out my most hated professor who found me to be the most vilest thing he set eyes on was my other half along with my enemies father." he said.

Lucius looked at Harry pained fear clouding his mind. "Harry please I know you hate us but please don't, don't hurt Draco" he said. "please he doesn't know, we never told him, please please I'm sorry just please don't hurt my son" he begged.

Harry looked at him, Severus spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry, so sorry but Lucius right please don't hurt Draco" he said his voice stiff "please, I know you hate and its my fault, I shouldn't have made your life miserable I thought it was for the best but please don't hurt Draco to cause us pain, losing you is enough" he said tears in his eyes.

"you think that I.." he trailed of then sighed "Draco" he called, the door opened and Lucius son appeared much to there shock.

"Father, Uncle Sev" he said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Lucius let out a sob.

"you hate us too, oh god" he said.

Draco shook his head "Dad, listen first, Harry doesn't hate you non of you and I don't either" he said, then stopped "Harry you'll tell them I have a Fire call to make" he said.

Harry nodded and leaned forward to kiss his check "thank you" he said, Draco smiled and nodded walking out of the room. Lucius and Severus looked pained.

"if you would have listened before jumping into conclusion. Me and Draco turned friends during out 2nd year, after I needed someone to talk to, Ron didn't exactly understand, Hermione tried to but became to logical for me, Draco was the only way, at first I thought he knew but he was utterly surprised he didn't believe at first, I don't think it sounded believable either, until Dumbledore showed him a memory and we became friends. And before you say anything there is absolutely nothing romantic about me and Draco" he said.

Lucius and Severus both looked relieved and confused.

"you see I've seen Draco as a friend as a brother since 2nd year. Draco was someone to rant to, yell at, to fight with, he just felt right and not only because he was the son of my mate. I honestly don't know why, he just was there when I needed him and it felt right to go to him and he understood me. He was there when I dated Dennis" he said Severus and Lucius growled "was there when I fought with Dennis, hid from Dennis" he said shaking.

Lucius eyes turned black along with Severus. "what do you mean Harry?" Lucius asked his whole demeanor changed from pained to angry.

Harry sighed. "it's not important right now Lucius, it's a story for another time." he said. Lucius wanted to push the matter farther, but when he heard Harry's response, he felt hope that maybe there will be something with Harry, maybe him and Severus will have Harry, Severus was at the same page also.

"because of that relationship with Draco, I was able to come up with the plan" he said.

"what plan?" Severus asked.

"to make you and Lucius jealous" he said, Lucius and Severus gasped. "after 5th year I realized you weren't going to tell me, and it hurt" Severus wanted to reach other and coddle his cheek and tell him he loved him but restrain himself. "at first I gave up and it hurt worse, my body was reacting to me not fighting to make you happy, I became depressed, tired, sick. I was like that for a few weeks until Draco had snapped me out of it and had told me that if you didn't come to me that I should go to you" he said.

"it's not that easy, I didn't exactly know what to do and what Draco basically told me was to go tell you I knew, the problem with that plan was that I only knew Severus, I knew how he acts how he acted with me, the only thing I knew about you Lucius was what is saw in my 2nd year." he said.

Lucius winced that was a horrid year for him, Severus looked ashamed.

"so I knew I wasn't going to be brave enough to actually tell you both up front, so I told Draco to kiss me in the halls right outside your classroom Severus" he said.

Severus gasped, "you…you acted that" he said.

"I know I'm sorry I caused more harm than good, I tried to see if that would have gotten any reaction but it only made you not want to tell me more, since you didn't come back, Draco went to see, that's when he told Narcissa that we knew, Narcissa told him that you two plan to let me stay with Draco, that you wouldn't hurt us" I said.

Lucius nodded sadly shaking his head, Narcissa was in on it.

"Draco wasn't going to have that, so he came up with the plan of inviting me over for Christmas, I actually thought you would break the first day I was here, but I realized how stubborn you two were, you held up with the snogging session, the cute words, even the stupid bubble of me and Draco supposedly having sex" he said.

They winced and Severus couldn't help but glare at Harry for that.

"so today, I was about to give up again, I actually thought you didn't want me" he said looking down. "Draco and Narcissa both convince me that the only reason I couldn't see your reactions was because of silences spells and you two better actors than I thought" he sighed and took a deep breath looking up at them. "I just want to know if I still have a chance" he said looking up nervous "if we still have a chance." he said.

Severus heart burst, and he looked over to Lucius who was smiling, Severus with love raving through him walked over to his young lover and took the boy's face in his heads, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "you will always have a chance, my love, always" he said, then finally after years of wanting to do it Severus leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. Lucius went behind Harry kissing his neck.

Harry gasped slightly and melted into the hands of his lovers.

Lucius chuckled slightly and picked him up sitting him on one of the sofas. Harry looked up at them.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you" he whispered.

Severus passed a hand through Harry's hair, while Lucius squeezed his thigh.

"do not worry my love" Severus whispered "you had your reason, and now its late, we should get to bed" he said.

Harry blushed slightly and Lucius chuckled smirking up at Severus.

"do not worry Harry we will not consume the bond until your 17 and of course when your ready" Lucius said.

Harry looked at them, eyes big.

"now if your concern is that we wont have sex, there is a lot of ways we can pleasure ourselves, until you come of age" Severus said, leaning down and kissing Harry's neck. "but that is for another night my love, we should get some sleep, the bed in my room would suffice for the 3 of us" he said into Harry's ear huskily.

"yes you between us, that would be wonderful" Lucius said.

Harry shuddered and a moan escaped his lips which caused him to turn red and his lovers to chuckle at his reactions.

"why don't you go change your clothes Harry, and meet me in my room." Severus said, seeing the uneasy look in his lovers eyes.

Harry nodded excused himself and left the room, after the door closed behind him Severus sat down were Harry vacated, and looked at Lucius.

"we have him" he said smiling tears of joy in his eyes, Lucius let go a hearty laugh and picked up his mate kissing him.

"God Severus you and him make me so happy" he said.

Severus laughed.

Harry was pacing the room again, and Draco this time laughed. "what can it possibly be this time?" he asked.

Harry turned and glared daggers at his lover's son.

"oh shut it Draco, were sleeping together" he said frantic.

Draco gagged.

"I don't think I need to know that" he said.

Harry rolled his eyes "not that Draco, I mean just sleep in the same bed, even if this isn't sex I'm still freaking out" he said.

Draco rolled his eyes then smiled and went to him.

"come on Harry this is your chance, I don't why don't you dress up sexy" he said waggling his eyes brows.

Harry gasped and hit him upside the head. "get out Draco before I hit you" he growled, Draco laughing while leaving the room, he groaned, he went to bed in only underwear.

He sighed, and put on black sweats and a white shirt then brushed his teeth and very nervously walked to Severus room, he knocked on the door and heard a sigh from behind it.

"Harry you can just walk in" Lucius said opening the door. He appraised his clothing. Harry walked in and to his surprised found Severus and Lucius both in underwear.

Harry looked down at his toes, Severus sighed and walked over to him lifting his chin. "love there's no need to be so self-conscious" he said "we think your beautiful" he said.

Harry blushed, "but we wont push you when your ready you can sleep in underwear like us" Lucius said. Harry nodded.

Severus turned of the light, and brought Harry with him, Lucius slept on the right, Harry in the middle, and Severus in the left. Harry snuggled into Severus and Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry's, Torso they both kissed Harry lovingly on the forehead and drifted of to sleep

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Harry is finally with his rightfull mates and now the adventure begins, Remus and Sirius will make there appearence soon, maybe in the next chapter or so, lets see if they will have a problem with Harry's mates. Please review, the next chapter there might just me some steamy action for your oh so great reviews.

Love you all.

Camy.


	7. The Arrival of Remus Lupin

Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy there is some steamy action going on in this chapter, hopefully you don't mind. I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving, and to those who had seen the last Breaking Dawn all I can say is OMG best twilight movie.

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Harry Potter.

Warning: Slash and Spanking.

* * *

Severus woke up first and then the memories from last night made him smile, he looked down and tears filled his eyes as he caught the sight, Harry was cuddled into his arms but had his face in Lucius neck, he smiled leaning forward and kissing both his beloved.

Lucius grudgingly opened his eyes and saw Severus look down at him. He smiled and sat up only to feel something under him he looked down and saw Harry, he looked confused until he remembered what had happened last night and smiled.

"we finally have him" he whispered.

Severus nodded. They both continue to watch there sleeping lover until Harry felt there stares and sat up rubbing his eyes, his face flush he opened them and saw Lucius and Severus starting at him, he blushed.

Severus smiled and leaned forward, taking his young lover in a passionate kiss. "morning love" he whispered getting out of the bed, Harry felt dazed but he didn't have time to think because Lucius had also taken him in a passionate kiss leaving him breathless.

"morning beautiful" he said getting off the bed.

"M-Morning" he said shaken getting out of also, Severus and Lucius started at each other than back at Harry.

"Harry Severus and I have a routine to take a shower, we usually take it together" he said.

Harry's eyes popped out of its socket, was Lucius asking him to take a bath with them, naked! A blush formed on his cheeks.

Severus saw that a smiled softly.

"its alright Harry, you don't have to" he said.

Harry smiled weakly and felt a surge of bravery, "no I know but I kind of want to" he said.

Lucius and Severus both smirked but kept there emotions in check.

"take your time Harry, join us when you feel comfortable." Severus said, walking over to him kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry blushed but nodded, he watched Severus and Lucius walk into the shower, before Lucius closed the door behind him he lowered his boxers slightly smirking at Harry, Harry blushed heat rising from his chest up to his face.

After the door closed Harry fell onto the bed, oh god.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"what am I going to do" he whispered, then sighed he wanted this is, it was why he fought so hard, to be with them but there going to be naked in a shower, all of them, together, body rubbing against body, Severus or Lucius groin rubbing his arse.

Harry shivered and looked down, he noticed the budge in his pants.

"Damn just want I wanted a hard on" he said groaned.

He stood up and stripped from his shirt and pants then walked slowly to the bathroom he opened the door and blushed when he saw two boxers forgotten on the floor, he closed the door behind him quietly and heard the shower turned on, steam raising out from the top. He swallowed and slowly pulled his boxers down to his ankles then stepped out from it, he opened the shower and saw two pale bodies, two muscular bodies, Severus who's hair was dripping wet looked up to see his very naked younger lover who looked shy. He smiled and beckoned the boy to come in. Harry stepped in, he was between them and looked up to see that Severus was in front of him and Lucius was behind him, he felt hands on his hips and shivered despite the hot water that hit his body.

Severus looked down and felt himself harden when he met green eyes of his lover his hair was in the way droplets of water running down his tan chest. Severus couldn't help himself and leaned forward taking his young lover into a heated kiss, his body pressed against his which cause Harry to fall against Lucius which caused Lucius to start to kiss Harry's neck, Harry gasped into the kiss felling his lovers pressed against him he felt the hardness in Severus groin pressed against his and Lucius pressed against his arse threatening to enter him.

Severus let go of Harry's now swollen lip and took Lucius from behind him, Harry panted watching his older lovers lock lips in a possessive fight. If this is how there mornings were he didn't exactly know how to control his human needs. They finished kissing and Lucius smiled down at Harry, kissing him softly now. They took each other a bath then stepped out.

Severus chuckled slightly and touched Harry red swollen lip.

"I'm sorry love, I just couldn't help my self, you should count your self lucky if you were already of age, you wouldn't be able to walk" he said his voice dark with lust, Lucius behind him laughed grabbing a hold of Harry's bare butt cheek which caused him to jump.

"yes Severus this bottom would be better quivering with our throbbing cocks" he said huskily, Harry felt himself blush with heat.

They walked out of the room and Lucius racked his drawer to find a pair of boxers that would fit Harry's small frame.

Come to think of it, why is he so small?

Lucius needed to ask Harry this question but now wasn't the time so he handed him an underwear, Harry blushed but took the boxers from his hand and slide it on.

"I need to go to my room and get dressed" Harry said turning around to walk away but Lucius pulled him back by the waist.  
"not so fast love" he purred.

Severus smiled when he saw a boxer clad Lucius lift Harry up and throw him on the bed then getting on top of him pinning his arms above his head then ducked his head and kissed his chest down to his groin, Harry threw his head back in a gasp his groin going hard, Lucius felt that against this thigh and smirked.

"Severus love I think our young lover here seems to have a problem" he said.

Harry blushed, Severus smirked and forgot to look for clothe climbing on the bed with his amazing lovers and saw the budge on Harry's boxers, his hand trailed Harry's stomach.

"do you have a problem there Harry" he asked smirking.

Harry blushed redder and shook his head slightly, Severus chuckled. "lets see the problem Lucius" he said his hand going down to Harry's boxer but he stopped when Harry tensed his body, he turned and looked at his lover seriously.

"Harry we wont hurt you and we wont go farther than touching, but if that is to uncomfortable Harry we wont force you to do anything we're stop now and get dressed." he said.

"Severus is right Harry, we wont do anything if you don't want to" he said "you still are underage" Lucius said.

Harry sighed and looked at them, then smiled.  
"I need to be relieved Lucius, Severus please" he begged.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other a smile on their faces. "well then" Severus said pulling down Harry's underwear and exposing a hard teenage cock.

Lucius smiled slightly and took Harry groin in his hands, Harry gasped at the heat of Lucius and almost exploded in his hand, Severus started kissing Harry's stomach and chest.

"as much as I know you three want to continue, breakfast would eventually get cold" a female voice was heard. Lucius and Severus pulled away from Harry and Harry pulled back his boxers blushing.  
"Narcissa!" Lucius said getting of the bed and glaring at his wife.

Narcissa laughed, "get dressed boys, Remus is on his way and your son Lucius has some news he would love to share with you and his godfather" she said.

Harry winced slightly he wondered how Lucius was going to take the engagement. Severus and Lucius groaned but softly helped Harry up, Lucius handed Harry a pair of his jeans that were fixed to his size, Harry accepted them confused which his confusion continued when he was handed a black shirt from Severus he got dressed the expression still on his face.

Severus chuckled slightly.

"you will always wear our clothes when you spend the weekend, it's a thing of ours to know who you belong to" Severus said after wrapping his arms around Harry's torso.

Harry blushed and smiled, they walked out of the room, and then down the stairs into the living room where they found Draco sitting down on the sofa, he looked and smiled.

"I see you three are up" he said standing up and placing the book he had on the sofa, "about time" he smirked winking at Harry. Harry blushed slightly.  
"hush Draco" he chided.

Draco laughed "your already scolding me, what have I put myself into, I wont ever know" he said laughing, Harry glared but smiled.  
"thank you Draco" he said sincerely.

"for what helping you get with my father and godfather" he said scrunching his nose. He looked at Lucius and Severus "watch him alright, he has some admires at school" he said smirking causing Severus and Lucius to growl.

Lucius pulled away from Harry and walked over to his son "thank you Draco, for not hating me" he whispered.

"hate you for what?" he asked confused. Lucius gave him a look "oh that, dad really, ok I admit at first I was slightly peeved, you can ask Uncle Sev about that, I didn't talk to him for half of that year" he said.

Severus nodded groaning.

"now I know why" he said sadly, throwing an apologetic glance at his godson.

"but after I got used to it I realized you two loved each other, though I never did see you two interact but some of the memories Dumbledore had shown I had found out that Mom knew" he said.

Lucius gasped "wait you thought that-"

"yes I thought Mom didn't know, I thought you played with her and that she had no clue that you were married secretly with Snape, that was mostly why I was so angry, but the headmaster explained everything, don't worry dad I'm perfectly fine with this" he said.

Lucius smiled and kissed his forehead "thank you" he whispered.

Draco laughed, they turned to see Remus walk in with Narcissa, Remus face was stern when he looked at Severus and Lucius but softened when he saw Harry. Remus glanced back at Harry's lovers and spoke coldly.

"Severus, Lucius would you mind if I have a word with you two" he said speaking seriously, Severus gulped slightly but Lucius a Malfoy at last put on a hard face and nodded, Harry blanched slightly looking at them leaving the room.

Draco laughed "don't worry Harry, his like your father, he has rights for this he's just giving them a warning" he said.

Harry groaned and sat down, Narcissa smiled and squeezed his shoulder. The fire in the room burst in higher flames turning blue and Blaise's face appeared.

"I'm coming through" he spoke.

Draco nodded smiling but he felt butterflies in his stomach, Blaise face disappeared from the flames then he was in the room, he of course went over to Draco kissing him passionately, Draco gasped and pulled back Blaise thinking the worst looks down rejected from the action.

"no Blaise my mothers in the room" he hisses.

Blaise gasped and turned around to see Narcissa with her arms crossed and Harry chuckling in the corner.

"Mrs. Malfoy" he said "pardon me, but I just couldn't control myself madam it wont happen again" he said.

Narcissa smiled.

"oh don't worry about me Youngman, just I think it wouldn't be wise to kiss Draco in front of his father and godfather." she said "those two tend to become overprotective with their child" she said. "I do also so if you ever hurt my son in any way Mr. Zabini we might just have a small problem." she said.

Blaise nodded. "come to think of it, where is Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape" he asked.

"they'll in the office with Professor Lupin" Draco answered.

Blaise looked over to Harry and gave him a nod, knowing why they were in there.

* * *

Oh, Remus took Severus and Lucius to a private location to speak, something tells me that this conversation wont be pretty and trust me what happens after it isnt either, next chapter might be longer I'm not sure I might break it in two parts, but its pretty sad but it shows how close Remus, Sirius and Harry are. I hope you review.

I'm sure confused on who Sirius should date but I do have some candiates, since it is a slash fic Sirius will be paired with a man.

Options:

1. Sirius/Charlie.

2. Sirius/Draco/Blaise (My friend thought up that one)

3. Sirius/ Theo Nott (that one was thought up by a reviewer and it makes sense)

4. Sirius/OC

5. Sirius/any other male you think of from HP please tell me its name in the review.

Pick one of the options above and if you chose number 4, you can give me an idea or name of who I should come up with. Have a good day.

Love you all.

Camy.


	8. Hidden Memories

Hey everyone if any of you read 'Reading Our Future' then you know I'm back into writing you can basicaly say I got my mojo back or it just hit me in the side of the head, what ever rolls your boat. Now in this Chapter there's alot of ground to cover, baiscally Remus talks to Harry's mates, Lucius finds out about Blaise, Remus does something stupid and something happens to Harry. Now not everything is bad, Lucius has a slight OCC momment though when you think about it this entire story is OCC :). There is Lemons happening in this chapter a paragraph or two hope you like that, oh and Harry speaks Dirty and well if you have a dirty mind like me :P you know what kind of dirty I'm talking about. So summing all that up its a pretty nice chapter. I promise that I will attempt to shorten my time between updates life gets in the way. Well I'll leave you alone to read.

Warning: Language, Lemons, of course spanking (none in this chapter).

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter, just my delicious plot line.

* * *

"look Lupin I know what you're going to say" Severus started before Remus became the wolf he is before his time.

Remus glared at Severus. "my cub, you're dating my cub when Narcissa told me this I thought she was joking no where did I ever imagine that Harry would be with you two, especially how you Severus treated him during 3rd year" he growled.

Severus sighed. "Remus I understand your aversion to this" he started.

"aversion, that's not the point Severus, what I don't want to happen is for Harry to end up hurt which I see is evitable" he growled, Lucius crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

"now hold a minute there Lupin" he spoke, Remus growled "what do you mean you think that we would purposely hurt our Harry" he said.

Remus growled at Lucius referred to Harry "I don't know Lucius, why don't we go back to his second year shall we" he growled, Lucius flinched losing some of the bravery he had "you two have lot of explaining to do, why didn't neither of you contact either Sirius or Me." he growled "he is our godson, we have the rights to know about this"

"we didn't have Harry until yesterday Remus" Severus said.

Remus turned around glaring daggers at Severus "you could have told me about the bond Severus, and don't lie to me that you didn't know either." he growled "I can tell Harry to stop seeing you two" he said slowly.

Lucius and Severus both froze, "he has to too, especially when Sirius finds out about it, we're more his guardians then those rotten relatives." he said growling when he remembered the Dursley, he sighed at the slightly pain expression on Snape and Malfoy's face. "I can also go the ministry it is an underage relationship, you know Severus like you ruin my job Hogwarts" he said narrowing his eyes.

Severus swallowed he knew he deserved.

"but I wont" he said, they gasped "why, because I love Harry like my son and as much as I hate that his your bonded mate, I can't stop him from seeing you that would hurt him emotionally and might end up physically, and it would also have him hating me and Sirius' he said his heart tightening just of the thought "but mark my words boys, you ever cause that boy to cry you better pray that I don't find you in a full moon." he said his eyes dark.

They nodded.

Then Remus chuckled "Severus good luck with Sirius" he said walking out of the room. Severus never feared the Marauders he hated them but at that precise moment his blood went cold and he paled this was another thing, he was dating Sirius best friend/brother's son, he actually had a reason to fear Sirius Black.

Once Lucius and Severus both returned to full color they left the room and walked into the Dinning Room, to their confusion their sitting with his son was Blaise Zabini, Lucius sat next to his Wife and of course Severus was next to him and Harry was next to Severus, Lucius after greeting his wife, he rose his eyebrow at the dark skin boy.

"Mr. Zabini and what is this pleasure?" he asked.

Blaise looked up and gulped he didn't know what to say exactly to the father of his fiancé and glared at Harry who was snickering while cutting his ham. Severus looked down at his lover confused, he seemed to find what Zabini had to say quite amusing.

"Well you see Mr. Malfoy Draco and I something to say to you" he said and Harry could clearly see the moister on the boy's forehead.

Lucius straighten up and gave the boy a long look then he turned to his son you could see his eyes had soften when looking at Draco.

"what is it you two have to tell me Draco?" he asked.

Draco sighed and under the table he squeezed Blaise's hand tightly he then lifted the hand he had free that had ring . Lucius and Severus both looked confused when they saw the ring, wasn't that the ring of Harry's.

"That ring Draco?" Lucius started confused.

Draco sighed "this ring belongs to Blaise father, his my true Fiancé" he said then looked down.

Lucius and Severus sat there looking and Draco and at Zabini, Harry looked concerned now, he didn't like that his lovers were being quiet he hoped they don't react bad to this. Blaise took his glance away from Mr. Malfoy and turned to look at Draco.

"Draco" he started cautiously, "Draco love" he whispered one-handed going to Draco's neck, he rubbed it softly while the other went under the blonds chin pushing it up. Draco looked up worry in his bluish-gray eyes.

"what if they don't accept us?" Draco whispered so only Blaise would hear him.

Blaise shrugged and kissed him softly.

Lucius stood up abruptly when he saw Zabini kiss his son his eyes blazing.

"Zabini! My office now!" he growled.

Zabini stood up his eyes wide and flew to Lucius' office. Draco stood up also trying to stop his father. "Dad wait?" he said grabbing his arm.

Lucius turned to look at him.

"Dad I know your only protecting me but I love Blaise please don't kill him" he said but he was serious.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill him Draco, but you are my son and he needs to know that" he said walking away, "Severus come we need to protect what's ours" he said.

Severus nodded after placing a kiss on Harry's jaw bone and left with Severus, Remus had to hold in his growl. Harry gave him a disappointed look, he just hoped that Sirius would react better.

_Yea like that's going to happen, Its Sirius and my lovers are Malfoy and Snape. _he thought.

"I told him not to kiss you around your father" Narcissa said offhandedly stabbing some egg, Draco glared at his mother. Harry stood up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"it'll be fine Dray" he said. Draco sighed.

Meanwhile back at the Malfoys Study.

"Sit!" Lucius said crossing his hands.

Zabini did so swallowing hard, he should have followed Draco's mothers advise and not kiss Draco in front of Lucius, but he hated to see worry and fear in Draco's eyes and he couldn't stop himself when he placed a kiss on Draco.

"what I want to know is what happened to old fashion asking the father's blessing to have their child's hand" Lucius growled pacing the room.

Zabini winced he's right he should have done the right thing and ask Lucius first before he proposed to Draco, but in their defense they were in school and they couldn't go to there house.

"Well defend yourself boy" Severus ordered.

Zabini sighed and he closed his eyes sighing Draco's face clouded his image and he smiled softly he stood up opening his eyes wincing slightly at the angry stares he received.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape" he said missing the slight comment from Severus "I love Draco, and before you think I don't I truly do love you son sir, Draco's everything to me, I cant be away from him people call it weakness but it's the other way around I'm weak without him Draco's changed me so much, I used to believe the Dark Lord Sir's until Draco talked to me and changed my views, I became friends with Potter and fell in love with your son" he said looking away.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other and smiled slightly, Lucius walked over to Blaise who winced at the close contact with Lucius, he sighed and placed a hand on the dark skin boy.

"I'm not going to hit you son" he said softly. "do you truly with all your heart love my son?" Lucius said.

"I swear Mr. Malfoy that I love Draco" he said with all serious.

Severus stood up this time and walked over to him.

"will you ever hurt him?" he asked.

"I rather hurt my self then see him hurt" he said strongly.

"good answer" Lucius said slapping his back tenderly.

Severus and Lucius both shared a long meaningful look and sighed, Lucius was having trouble saying this, it was his boy his baby boy who was getting married and even though it wasn't a girl he was still his son his only child and hurt him beyond belief to hand him over to another male that's going to love him. Even though Lucius will be the first man his son loved his baby wont need him anymore and that broke his heart, he sighed deeply.

"you have my blessing to marry Draco." Lucius said _and take my boy away from me. _

Severus sensing Lucius emotions turned to Blaise.

"you have my blessing also Mr. Zabini, you may go back to Draco and tell him the good news that we didn't kill you" he said raising an eyebrow. "and will you do us a favor and tell Harry to come over here" he said.

Blaise nodded throwing them a thankful smile and dashing out of the room, when the door closed behind them. Severus turned to Lucius who no let his emotions show on his face, his pale gray eyes were glazed with tears. Severus sighed and grabbed his husband's hand and gently sat him down.

"Lucius love, are you alright?" Severus asked calmly.

Lucius sucked in a breath of hair shakily and sighed shaking his head. "is it selfish of me to not want my son to get married for me to want him to stay home with us, with Harry" he said sadly.

Severus sighed and turned when he heard the door being opened Harry walked in confusion etched on his face along with shyness and walked over to his lovers. "what's wrong?" he asked.

Severus smiled and stood up kissing his young lover as a greeting, then whispered in his ear so Lucius wouldn't over hear. "Lucius is down with the news of Draco getting married, I thought you can cheer him up" he whispered.

Harry blushed red and Lucius smirked he thought Severus was whispering dirty words in his ear. He remembered doing that to Severus when they started dating.

Harry spoke in a low voice "you mean you want me to seduce him?" he asked. Severus smirked.

"exactly" he said smiling.

"how?" Harry asked nervous. Severus chuckled slightly.

"just be normal Harry, sit on his lap, kiss him you be fine" Severus said "your sexy as it is." he whispered his voice becoming husky he place a kiss on Harry's jawbone.

Harry blushed more and walked over to Lucius sitting on his lap, Lucius smiled shocked at Harry straight-forwardness. Harry swallowed hard and kissed Lucius neck going up to his ear he didn't know how to dirty talk so he went with him explaining how he would want him and Severus to take him on his birthday. He spoke loud enough for Severus to hear.

"when I turn seventeen I want you and Severus to take me roughly" he said his voice husky, Severus and Lucius took in a sharp breath "I want you to ripe of my clothing, and tease me Lucius, I want Severus to touch himself then to touch you while you caress my body" he continue, Severus and Lucius mouth went dry, when Severus called in Harry it was to comfort Lucius yes by seducing him slightly but damn he didn't expect this "then I want to suck Severus cock while you stretch me, after you finished to stretch me I want you to take me Lucius, I want you giant glorious cock to fill me in until I can't no more, fucking me furiously making me moan and whimper into Severus cock. I want you-"

"stop!" Lucius and Severus both said harshly there voices strained and tensed.

Harry looked up fear in his eyes "I did it wrong didn't I" he whispered.

Lucius snapped out of it and held tightly to his worried lover, "no Harry of course not. You just did it a little to well" Lucius said moving uncomfortable in his sit he hoped Harry didn't feel his 'problem'.

"exactly" Severus said standing up he used his robe to cover his hard on as well as possible. "when I told you to seduce Lucius I didn't mean to have full-blown sex talk" he said eyes wide. "and I thought you didn't know about dirty talking?" he asked.

Harry blushed.

"I don't I went for this instead" he said shyly.

"so you'll telling me you spoke like that not knowing what you were doing?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded.

"Severus love, I don't think we can allow Harry to go back to school, if he didn't know that was dirty talking I'm afraid of what he can carry out when he does know how to do it" he said shaking his head, he still had a problem. "no why don't you go eat your breakfast" he said shifting in his sit again.

Harry got up but felt something poke him he looked down confused and then at Lucius who was bright red, Harry made a noise his mouth shaping into an O.

"oh" he whispered getting up and blushing slightly, Lucius did so also glaring slightly at his young lover.

"yes Harry this is what you do to me" he said "to us when you said that very interesting scene" Severus continued hardening even more.

Harry giggled slightly blushing, "we'll be right out Harry, we just have to solve something" Lucius said while walking over to Severus.

Harry hesitated, "C-Can I stay?" he asked.

Severus and Lucius froze, "you want to stay and watch?" Severus asked his voice tight.

Harry nodded and shrugged "I can help also" he whispered.

This time Lucius and Severus glaze harden "we wont make love to you until you come of age Harry, no buts or ifs about it alright Youngman" Lucius said.

"If you ever try to seduce us Hadrian into having sex with you before you come of age, you'll be a very sorry little boy understood Harry James Potter-Malfoy-Snape" Severus asked crossing his arms.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded but smiled at the name. "you can stay and watch but you can't precipitate, Severus and I wont be able to hold back and we might just take you then and there" Lucius said.

"I really wouldn't mind" Harry whispered.

"Harry!" Lucius said angrily "one more word Youngman" he said glaring at his lover his arms crossed.

Harry pouted and nodded.

They sighed "Harry listen to us, its like we don't want to have you, it's the opposite we want you we want you so badly we'll take you at the same time" Severus said.

Harry gasped he himself going hard at the though of both Severus and Lucius inside him at the same time.

"we just cant consume the bond Harry until your of age, if we do the Ministry would hear of it because it will show in bright blue lights for a few minutes and if they find out that Severus and I had sex with a minor and let alone Harry Potter for that hell of it no matter how much power I have and Dumbledore in Severus case well get us from going to Azkaban" Lucius said.

Harry sighed an nodded but in his head he thought.

_Alright, you say I'm not allowed to seduce you, who said of anything about teasing. _

"Lucius, please" Severus whispered his hard on was becoming harder and painful even though they had stop to scold there lover but the look on Harry's eyes as he thought about something naughty made him even harder, Lucius was the same.

Harry sat down watching as Lucius muttered a quick silent spell then grabbed Severus in a passionate kiss he watched as their hands roamed each other and saw how quickly Lucius shredded Severus clothes, he had seen Severus naked in the shower that morning but seeing his lovers pale toned body made Harry become even harder, Harry's hand slipped down to his jeans unbuttoning them and pulled them down to mid-thigh, then he took out his staff and started to stroke it in long hard thrust. Meanwhile Lucius had taken his clothes off and had Severus up against the desk, they were still kissing roughly their groins rubbing up against each other. Harry gasped stroking harder.

Lucius stopped kissing Severus hearing Harry's gasping breathing, he turned his head and saw his young lover with his cock out pumping it up and down. He smirked and turned back to Severus who was glancing at Harry lust in his onyx orbs. He spread Severus legs wider, muttered a quick lube incantation, he was never going to enter Severus without any lube the last time they did it Severus wasn't able to sit down for days and he hated when he winced when he did. He then positioned himself in Severus entrance, and pushed in softly.

"Fuck" Severus said throwing his head back.

Lucius closed his eyes at the amazing feeling of being inside Severus he grunted at the tightness and leaned more forward pushing deeper into Severus.

"Argh" Harry cried seeing them fuck each other, Lucius hearing Harry's excitement started to go faster, Severus grabbed Lucius and you could see his hands marking with red strips on Lucius white muscular back. "Oh god Severus you're so tight" he cried thrusting into Severus harder and faster hitting Severus Prostate in every deep thrust.

Severus threw his head back and cried out.

"Lucius" he cried.

"god" Harry cried also jacking on his clothes and the chair he was sitting on. Lucius thrust in a couple more times until he exploded calling out Severus name, then he feel on top of Severus breathing hard. They eventually stood up and quickly said a cleaning spell on each other than got dressed hurriedly with magic, they returned to see their young lover breathing hard in the chair, they walked over muttering a cleaning spell also.

Harry blushed pulling up his underwear and buttoning his jeans. Lucius leaned forward and kissed him lovingly, then Severus did it also.

"come before your Godfather kills us" Lucius said, Severus nodded wincing when he thought of Black.

They flatted down their hair, well Severus and Lucius were able to but Harry was a fighting a battle he wasn't going to win, Severus smiled and kissed his jaw.

"leave it love, it looks fine and the frazzle hair gives you that lust able look." he said.

Harry blushed, and Severus smirked at Lucius who had a smile on his face also. They walked out of the room and into the Dinning room everyone was talking and had long gone finished, Draco looked up and smirked slightly looking at Harry who blushed, Remus was fuming he got up and stocked over to them taking Harry to the side, Lucius growled protectively but both Narcissa and Severus shook their head pulling him away.

"Did they touch you?" he growled.

"Remus!" he said shocked, Remus grabbed his arms shaking him slightly Harry could hear the growls of his lovers.

"Did they touch you!" he growled his eyes blazing, "because I will rip them to shreds" he said.

Harry looked up at his ex professor tears in his eyes, Remus hands were squeezing him tightly and he knew he was bruise quickly.

"you're hurting me" he whimpered.

Remus was far gone only his wolf was there and he growled shaking him tighter. Narcissa realizing this quickly walked over taking his hands off of Harry. "Remus don't you see what you're doing!" she shouted, Remus blinked a couple of times and he looked at Harry who had tears in his eyes and rubbing his arms.

"H-Harry" he said his heart clenching, reaching over to his Godson. Harry flinched away "n-no please Harry I'm sorry" he said his heart breaking when he sees the betrayed look in the boys green eyes. Harry shook his head and ran out of the room.

"Harry!" he yells after him.

"you are unbelievable Lupin!" Draco said angrily standing up, he ignored the warning glance from his mother "do you have any idea how torn Harry was in 3 year, after he met you and Sirius and realized the tensed relationship you had with Severus, do you not know that he cried into my shoulder day and night just thinking of the Scenario, of losing his only thing he has close of a father because you wouldn't accept he was the mate of your enemy…well both your enemies" he said angrily. "I swear to you Lupin if he falls in another depression because he thinks no one is going to accept him, I'm having your head" he said menacingly and walks out of the room followed by a wincing Blaise.

Narcissa glared "Don't worry Remus I'll talk him about apologizing" she said stalking to follow her son disappointed on how he acted.

"No" he said swallowing hard, "I-I deserved it" he said sitting down slowly and placing his head in his hand. Severus and Lucius were both standing their arms crossed a frown on there face, they were fighting the urge to go find Harry and comfort him, but they couldn't.

"you did not deserve to be talked that way Remus Lupin, my son knows his manners" she said.

"Let it go Narcissa" Lucius said, "Draco was in his rights" he said.

Narcissa glared at him.

"Lucius is right Love" Remus said "I hurt Harry" he said closing his eyes "Physically and Emotionally I deserved every word your son told me" he said.

"either way Draconis is going to apologize" she said determine crossing her arms and glaring at any of the men to disagree with her, they all sighed at her stubbornness.

Harry threw her self in his mates bed the smell of Severus and Lucius calmed him down for a while but tears continued to run down his face, the door opened a few minutes and he felt the bed dip with the weight of the body.

"Harry" a voice spoke.

Harry turned his head side ways to see the concerned eyes of Draco, he sighed.

"Why does Remus not want me to be happy?" He whispered.

Draco sighed and passed his hand through Harry's hair even though Harry is older than him and with the bonded mates and the ceremony that will take place after Harry's 17th birthday and will make him officially his step Father he was still as protective as him as Vise Versa.

"He loves you Harry, I'll give Lupin that and he does want you to be happy but you have to understand, he doesn't like Severus nor my Father and there his age, he sees you as his son. There's going to be some conflicts there" he said.

Harry sighed and sat up wincing he rubbed his arm, Draco eyebrows forward and he reached over raising the sleeve of the shirt and took in a sharp breath there on Harry's arm was bruise shaped of an arm, he looked at the other arm and the same bruise was there, Harry looked and sighed.

"He bruised you" Draco said growling.

Harry looked up to see an icy fire in his normal gray-blue eyes and sighed "Dray, calmed down, I bruise easily" he said softly.

Draco growled "I understand that, I understand if you bump into a wall and say 'I bruise easily' but he grabbed you hard, that's not an excuse." he said.

He sighed there was a knock on the door and Draco and Harry both turned to see who it is. "come in" Draco said looking confused. The door opened Harry took in a deep breath.

Remus stood in the entrance of the door and hated to see Harry look quickly away from him, Draco walked over hissing under his breath.

"If you hurt him-" he started.

"Draco" Harry warned, Draco growled angrily threw a glare at Remus then left the room. Remus sighed and closed the door behind him, looking over to his nephew per say.

"Harry I'm…." he trailed of but baring it, he couldn't believe he had to say sorry for hurting his boy, he never thought….he always though he had enough control.

"I know your sorry Remus" he said softly crossing his legs on the bed.

Remus sighed and swallowed hard walked over to the bed, he hated when Harry winced slightly. He looked down ashamed tears in his eyes. "H-Harry" he started and cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, I really am. It's just I just got you in my life and Sirius and I finally and letting myself love someone, love a lot of people and to think that Malfoy and Snape could be taking advantage of you-"

Harry stood up and looked at him outraged.

"why would you automatically jump to the conclusion that they are taking advantage of me?!" he asked.

Remus stepped back shock at his reaction.

"what else am I going to think when I see two men in there 30's and child coming out of a room smelling like sex" he growled.

Harry looked at him lost for words.

"you should trust me" He growled lowly, "is it so hard for you to think that I could love them" he said infuriated.

Remus mouth tensed angrily looking away.

Harry looked away tears in his eyes "Remus I want you and Sirius apart of this, but if you can look past og who my lovers are…." he trailed shaking his head.

Remus looked at him.

"what are you trying to say Harry" he said. "you want me to leave?" he asked hurt in his tone.

"I don't want you to leave" Harry said in a whisper, "but if you let your petty grudges get in the way, then yes" he said not looking at his Uncle.

He heard a shaky intake of breath. "I'm Sorry." he whispered.

"Sorry what? That you hurt me and you'll try or Sorry you cant do it" he said looking now straight at the brown eyes of his Honorary Uncle.

"Sorry but I can't, I can't deal with two grown men having a 16-year-old mate" he said disgust coloring his words.

Harry closed his eyes.

"fine, and I'm sorry I have to tell you to leave" he said, "Get out and don't come back. But since this isn't my house and you're dating Narcissa I can't make you leave, what I could do is completely ignore you. And I will, warn Sirius because I wont talk to him, to neither of you untill you both come into your senses that whom ever I love is who I love and neither of you can decide who. You two need to realize that I am my own person. Now go!" he said harshly trying to keep himself controlled.

Remus looked at him his mouth clenched tightly but he turned on his hells and stalked out of the room. After the door closed Harry fell to his knees and a sob shook the room.

Severus and Lucius both were talking until they were interrupted by angry foots steps stomping down the stairs they turned to see Remus Lupin shaking with uncontrollable anger, they both tensed waiting to see if he would attack them but Remus just stared at them shaking an unreadable look in his now amber eyes until he turned around and left the room. There was distant voices in the kitchen Remus and Narcissa arguing until they heard the Fire suck in someone and the house quilted down to an eerily silence.

Severus looked at Lucius then they both instantly made their way to upstairs, once arriving to the Hallway they heard the quiet sound of crying in their room and they quickly made their way to the door they opened it and found there young lover crying on the floor his knees hugged tightly into his chest.

They quietly made it over to him, Lucius gently picked up the small shaking boy and placed him on the bed Severus followed, and they both rocked there disgruntled lover.

"Shh" they whispered calming there lover. Harry hid his face in one of the chest that happened to be Severus since he could smell potion ingredients in his clothing.

After a while they moved Harry higher on the bed and turned him around to see Harry's eyes glazed staring at the ceiling, Severus and Lucius both shared a concerned look and turned back to Harry.

"Harry" Lucius said concerned, "Love" he said shaking Harry's shoulder but no reaction.

Severus tried this time but still got the same answer, Harry staring at the ceiling tears leaking the side of his face stiff as a board.

"Damn it" Severus muttered under his breath. "he's in shock" he said.

"What do you mean Severus" Lucius said, wiping another tear that rolled down his cheek.

"the surprise that Remus" a whimper from Harry, Lucius cursed "didn't except us and what we were with Harry, made him close himself in, he didn't expect that from Lupin." he said.

Lucius growled angrily.

"so what do we do now?!" he growled "go find the wolf and the mutt" he said.

Severus sighed "we wait for a few hours, usually they come back, if he is not normal in 5 hours we find them" he said his eyes blazing with anger.

Lucius punched the wall, that caused the house to tremble and in a few minutes time, Draco and Narcissa ran into the room frightened and confused.

"Lucius what is wrong?" she asked.

Draco stared at Harry concern in his gray eyes and walked closer to him. "Harry" he whispered hoping Harry would move and he wouldn't do this again.

"Harry please don't, not now, not again" he whispered angrily.

* * *

So How did you like it, I hope its good I know I made Lupin seem slightly different, but well think about he grew up with James and Sirius and even if he wasnt involed in all the pranks they did the slytherins and Severus of course didnt mean he liked and so this could possibly tick him off. But will Harry forgive him, will Sirius be worse? And whats going on with Harry, why isnt he waking up, and why does it seems it has happened before? Oh all the questions that i know the answers to, but you don't since i left you with a cliffhanger. I know i'm horrible but you love me anyway and besides i'll probably be nice and post the next chapter in 2, 3 days tops.

I'm still searching for Sirius love still not feeling anything but i am adding another couple,The twins since Sirius is a prankster or it can be separate if none of you are into twincest, just in your reviews choise George or Fred, or both or of course the other options so far Charlie is winning.

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Love you all.

Camy.


	9. Awaken?

Well here's the next update, sorry it took me too long, life gets in the way, and being 18 and fresh out of highschool isn't as fun as people think, anyway ignore my rambling I hope you all enjoy my chapter, more to come I have alot of plans for this story and even a sequel so keep reviewing. There is some OOC in this chapter mostly Draco but I love a little OOC so whatever.

Warning: Mention of Spanking, OOC.

Disclamier: Do NOT own Harry Potter sadly, (Here's a secret, I've never read a Harry Potter book in my life, so any errors you see please tell me so I can make them right) :)

* * *

"what do you mean not again Draco" Lucius said catching his son's words.

Draco turned to his father tears in his gray eyes "Harry fell in the same state in 3rd year. It lasted for 2 day's, Harry just laid in his bed staring off to nowhere, not eating not moving not sleeping, he was technically in a coma with his eye's open. Dumbledore was force to look into his mind and see what effected him. Apparently, the only memory that was playing in his head was a trip to Hogsmeade we had the day before. Somehow, someway, he found you and Severus, laughing, smiling and having a great time" Lucius and Severus groaned "along with the memory were 3 words that kept repeating themselves. Worthless, Unwanted, Unworthy." he said.

Severus closed his eyes tightly and sat down on the bed, taking Harry's hand, on the other side Lucius was doing the same.

"I don't know if it's the same memory that's effecting him, the only way to find out is to go inside his head and see the memory, it's the only way you can help him" Draco said staring intently at Harry.

"Severus you're the only one that is an expert in Occlumency" Lucius said staring at Harry fearing the worse. "you have to do it and see what is wrong with our love" he said his voice slightly shaking.

Severus clenched his teeth tightly, "I can't I'll hurt him, we'll call Dumbledore" he said.

"Uncle Sev" Draco said placing a hand on his shoulder "you can do this, the only way Dumbledore was able to get into his mind was because Harry knew him and was comfortable. Harry has you now, you will be able to go in" Draco said.

Severus sighed.

"Alright but I need everyone out, I need to be concentrated no distraction's" he said.

Lucius stayed where he was planted on the spot, Severus looked at him pleading in his eyes, but sighed when Lucius shook his head.

"Fine, but everyone else has to go" he said, Draco was going to protest but with a look from his father he left the room with Narcissa.

Severus took a better seat on the bed and looked directly into Harry's green eyes then rose his wand.

"Careful Severus" Lucius said.

Severus fist tightened and he glared at Lucius "if your going to stay, be quiet I need silence" he said glaring at his lover, Lucius nodded raising his hand in surrender.

After another short glare he turned back to Harry and he saw he was getting more upset tears were leaking faster from his eyes. He started intently and muttered the spell.

"Legilimens" he said strongly, and sooner or later he was in Harry's head.

Severus was surrounded by two thoughts. The first one being the argument between him and Remus in the room…

"_Harry I'm…." Remus trailed off, Severus knew where his thoughts were going too, he knew the wolf was beating himself for not having enough control. _

"_I know your sorry Remus" Harry said softly crossing his legs on the bed. _

_Remus sighed and swallowed hard walked over to the bed, Severus saw the look of self-hatred when Harry winced when he had got closer to the bed, the wolf's eyes lowered looking forlorn. _

"_H-Harry" he started and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I really am. Its just I just got you in my life and Sirius and I finally and letting my self love someone, love a lot of people and to think that Malfoy and Snape could be taking advantage of you-" _

_Harry stood up and looked at him outraged, Severus couldn't help the growl that left his throat, the audacity of the wolf. _

"_why would you automatically jump to the conclusion that they are taking advantage of me?!" Harry asked. _

_Remus stepped back shock at his reaction. _

"_what else am I going to think when I see two men in there 30's and child coming out of a room smelling like sex" he growled. _

_Harry looked at him lost for words. _

"_you should trust me" He growled lowly, "is it so hard for you to think that I could love them" he said infuriated, Severus swallowed his heart swelling at the conviction. _

_Remus mouth tensed angrily looking away. _

_Harry looked away tears in his eyes "Remus I want you and Sirius apart of this, but if you can look past who my lovers are" he said shaking his head. _

_Remus looked at him. _

"_what are you trying to say Harry" he said. "you want me to leave?" he asked fear in his voice. _

"_I don't want you to leave" Harry said in a whisper, "but if you let your petty grudges get in the way, then yes" Harry said not looking at his Uncle. _

_Remus took a deep breath. "I'm Sorry." he whispered. _

"_Sorry what? That you hurt me and you'll try or Sorry you cant do it?" Harry asked looking now straight at the brown eyes of his Honorary Uncle. _

"_Sorry but I can't, I can't deal with two grown men having a 16 year old mate" Remus said disgust coloring his words. Severus growled, was the man an imbecile doesn't he see that this child has been through so much rejection that those words, those words would be taken the wrong way, making Harry believe it was his fault, that he was the person in wrong. _

_Harry closed his eyes. _

"_fine, and I'm sorry I have to tell you to leave" he said, "Get out and don't come back. But since this isn't my house and your dating Narcissa I can't make you leave, what I could do is completely ignore you. And I will, warn Sirius because I wont talk to him, to neither of you until you both come into your senses that whom ever I love is who I love and neither of you can decide who. You two need to realize that I am my own person. Now go!" Harry said harshly trying to keep himself controlled, Severus was shock at how controlled Harry had held that conversation. _

_Remus looked at him his mouth clenched tightly but he turned on his hells and stalked out of the room. After the door closed Harry fell to his knees and a sob shook the room. _

Severus was shaking with anger when he saw his Harry fall to the ground with heartbreaking cries. But he had to move on, he was right about one thing and it was about Remus, but why? He looked at the second thought and it almost killed him with rage….

_Harry was talking to a boy at the park, he was about 10 years old but the boy was around 13. They were smiling and laughing with each other and Severus saw when the boy placed a hand on the Harry's thigh, he bit back his jealousy. _

_The boy leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. _

"_I think your cute" he said and Severus smiled when Harry's face went red with embarrassment. "I'll protect you from your cousin" he said protectively. _

_Then the image changed and Harry was walking to the house of his relatives when out of nowhere a hand hit him across the face. _

"_YOU FAG" screamed a voice, Harry looked up to see his purple face uncle and he seemed furious. "YOU DON'T THINK I WOULD EVER FIND OUT, I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN EYES, YOU AND THAT BOY!" he screamed. _

_Harry hid against the wall shaking. _

"_Please Uncle we-we didn't do anything" he begged. _

"_YOU FREAK, I HAVE ENOUGH WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS I WILL NOT LET A FAGGOT LIVE IN MY HOUSE." he said and proceeded to hit him with his giant fist. _

_Severus watched in horror as he saw his young lover being beaten because of the interaction at the park. _

"_ONE WAY ARE ANOTHER I WILL BEAT THE FREAKISH OUT OF YOU" the man said aiming a punch to the little boy's stomach. _

"_YOU ARE WORTHLESS, NO ONE LOVES YOU, YOUR PARENTS ARE GLAD TO BE DEAD SO THEY WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR AND YOUR FREAK NATURE" he said. _

_Harry took it being silent only crying out loud when his Uncle hit him shockingly hard in the stomach. The beating never stopped until Severus saw anger blazing in his eyes, Harry slowly fall down the wall, blood staining his shirt unconscious. Dursley, stopped and straightened up. _

"_that will do, if I ever see you with that boy again, I kill you and I'll do it to him" he threaten, "no one will except that you're a queer no one" he said and walked away. _

_Leaving his nephew unconscious on the floor. _

Severus gasped coming out of the memory and tears filled his eyes slightly despite the anger that was burning through his veins, then he heard the words Harry kept repeating.

Words that cripple anyone self-esteem. He needed to get out of there and he needed to help Harry.

Lucius stayed silent watching Severus enter Harry's mind, he's been in there for quite some time and he was getting worried. He watched as Harry started to cry more and he knew Severus must be viewing the memories to see what was wrong with him, but he quickly made his way and started to rub his arm soothingly. Muttering calming words in his ear.

He stayed like that untill he heard Severus gasp.

He turned immediately to his lover who was gasping and tears were going down his cheeks.

"Severus?" Lucius said softly.

Severus got off the bed shaking, he couldn't control the cries that emitted from his chest, he only felt when someone wrapped their arms around his waist and pulled him down.

"Severus?" his husband spoke.

Severus looked up, "they hurt him, Lucius, those bastards hurt him" he growled.

Lucius looked on confused. "who, Severus, the mutt and wolf?" he asked angrily.

"no, though there to blame also, I'm talking about his relatives, those damn people who were supposed to love him, and cherish him abused him" he said.

Lucius gasped and turned to the unmoving body of his young lover.

"what do you mean they abused him?" Lucius whispered not wanting it to be true.

Severus couldn't even explain it to him, he just closed his eyes tightly, "I need you to go to Narcissa and tell her she needs to call Lupin and Black tell them they need to get here now and if that they protest.." Severus trailed off the threat clear on his tongue.

Lucius nodded and left the room, Severus could hear they're talking in the halls and Lucius arguing with Draco in being allowed into the room. After a few minutes Lucius came back with a pained expression, Severus just rose an eyebrow.

"I had to smack him twice, Draco" he said softly swallowing, Severus just sighed, he knew that Lucius hated to touch his son in anything but a soft caress or a hug.

Narcissa ran down a flight of stairs and all but ran to her 'husbands' office running to the Floo and throwing powder into the red flames when they turned blue she shouted.

"Lupin Manor!"

A few minutes a very distorted werewolf was in view "Cissy, love what is it?" he asked.

"you and Sirius need to come now" she said seriously.

"Narcissa I don't have time for this, I told you I love Harry with everything but I can't be in that house knowing he's with those two" he said angrily.

"Damn it Remus Lupin, it's an emergency having to do with Harry, if you don't come through those flames I swear to you god Remus that if you don't get here in less than 10 minutes I will castrate you balls. So grow up, get over any childish grudges with Lucius and Severus and get you arse over here, along with Black. Because believe it or not that boy, does not deserve this" she said angrily

The color on Lupin's face drained to a pale white, he gave a swift nod and left the sight, Narcissa straighten up and huffed crossing her arms waiting for her lover and her cousin. In a few minutes the flames roared and two grown men stood on the ground of Lucius study. She gave them two long dark looks then turn swiftly.

"follow me" she said curtly and left the room. "you two wait here" she said then walked inside the room, where the boy waited to be wakened.

"Narcissa I hope you didn't have trouble" Lucius said, Severus was seated at the head of Harry wiping his face with a wet cloth a worried look upon his features.

"non at all, they're waiting outside, do you want them to come in?" she said.

"yes and do please place a silencing charm around the room, Draco doesn't know why Harry fell again I don't want him to come barging in." Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded and walked out, "you two can go in, I advise you two to not say anything you regret, because you might lose a godson, and you even if less in difference you will loss me because I will not stand a man who lets a petty grudge get in between the love a happiness of a child" she said. Remus nodded sighing, she gave them a nod and jerked her head to signal them to go to the room.

Sirius and Remus entered, to see Severus still wiping the sweat from Harry's forehead. Sirius automatically charged over yelling at Severus.

"take your dirty Slytherin hands off my godson Snape" he said angrily but when he got a foot near the bed he was propelled back into Lupin's arms who looked shocked.

"Bloody hell" he groaned standing up right and rubbing his arm.

"it's a shield Black one that protects Harry, Lucius and I" Severus said harshly standing up, but not walking out of the shield. "thank you for coming".

"we didn't do it for you, we did it for Harry" Sirius growled.

"its funny how you two come quickly when your Godson's in danger or in need of help, but I find it ironic that you will come to help when you two made him fall into this" he said looking back at Harry's still form.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sirius shouted angrily.

Remus just walked over to the bed but made sure not to touch the protecting shield, he saw Harry laying motionless on the bed, the movement of his chest going up and down was the only sign that he was still alive.

Remus turned to Severus "what's wrong with him" he whispered.

Severus turned his cold eyes to his ex-co-worker and frowned "you tell me, he was perfectly fine until you walked out" he said harshly.

Remus winced.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS ON REMUS HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING W-" Sirius started.

"Sirius shut up" Remus barked. "What do you mean by this Severus?" he asked.

"Lucius and I walked upstairs after you left, to hear Harry sobbing on the floor" he started and just by hearing that sentence, Sirius walked over looking pained "we tried to calm him down but he couldn't and when I finally spoke to him he wasn't there, he was laying the way you see him now, motionless but with his eyes open" he said.

Sirius and Remus swallowed hard.

"how did he get into this stage?" Remus asked swallowing down the emotion a grimace pacing his features as if the feeling was bile. .

"oh I'm getting there" he said coldly, Lucius was just glaring pacing a hand through Harry's hair calmly, he let Severus do all the talking because he knew he would have tear them apart by now "Apparently this happened already to him I will spare you the details. I had to go into his mind to see what was effecting him. Only two memories we playing over and over in his head. One of them includes you Lupin" he said coldly.

Knowing the memory Severus was talking about tears filled Remus eyes and he almost lost his balance.

"yes, the memory of you and him fighting in this room, of you walking out that door when you couldn't except it" Severus said cruelly enjoying when Remus winced and a tear rolled down his cheek "along with another memory, a snippet of his Uncle beating him" he growled.

Remus and Sirius face became outraged and pale.

"yes, his Uncle beat him until the point of unconsciousness and bloody because he had unexplained, confusing feelings for a boy in the park. His Uncle belittled him, hated him told him he was worthless, that no one would care for him no one would love him for what he believed in or loved." Severus said and he himself couldn't help but get choked up while he was speaking. "you walking out Lupin, topped everything, he realized then that he wasn't worth it, that you possibly didn't love him enough that you two didn't love him enough to stop our rivalry." he said.

Remus choking down a sob.

"He knows that's not what I meant" he cried out.

"I know that, Lucius knows that, bloody Merlin himself knows that you two love the boy with everything, but does he, did you your actions tell him that Lupin, tells him that he is worth it or was his Uncle right" he said sadly.

"No he's not" Sirius hoarse out, his eyes wounded.

"Then prove it" Lucius said standing up "you two will bring back light into his eyes, you will make him smile and better yet you will wake him up." Lucius said icy anger in his eyes "even if you two have to lie through your teeth you will do it, is that understood?" he said standing now next to his husband cold gray eyes on the two men before them, Sirius was going to protest at his tone of voice when Lucius spoke again "and I'm not in the mood dog to hear you wine I recommend you to nod your head" he said in an acidic voice.

Remus just rose a hand at Sirius protest.

"we don't want to ruin our chances anymore then we have Sirius, Harry obviously loves them, and if we want any relationship with Harry we're going to have to swallow down our pride and accept them" he said.

Sirius clenched his teeth, it wasn't that Harry was gay, it was the fact that it was Snape and Malfoy that what was bugging him, and Remus was the same but it wasn't about Snape and Malfoy it was the age difference but Remus was right, they would have to swallow anything that was bothering them about their relationship and except it if they want to be with Harry at all.

"What do we have to do" Sirius and Remus both said strongly.

"that's good to hear, from the information my son has given to us" Lucius started "you will only have to speak to him, see if he can hear you, once he does he should wake in a few hours" he said.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"We will give you some privacy" Severus started, and ignored Lucius outraged look "but mark my words, if you hurt him anymore then you have you two would not make it out of this Manor alive" Severus warned and that threat seem to calm down Lucius.

They walked out and dropped the shield behind them leaving the two grieving Godfathers in the room.

"I need to have some words with Draco" Lucius said turning to the direction. Severus gave him a nod. "with you too Severus, you will officially adopt him when the war is over so you will do good with coming with me now." he said.

Severus sighed if this was a punishment the last place he wanted to be was in the room, but he followed his Husband to his son's room.

Lucius knocked silently and the door opened to show a blond puffy red eyes boy, Lucius sighed and walked into the room, Draco didn't make eye contact with his father. Lucius sighed again and sat down on Draco's bed, Severus followed.

"Come here Dragon" Lucius spoke gently.

Draco swallowed looking quite pale that Severus almost spoke out to try to stop Lucius from punishing the boy.

"I'm really sorry dad, please" Draco started to beg but he knew that when his father was set in punishing him he wasn't going to be stopped from a few tears, not that it didn't affect him was another thing. "please Daddy don't spank me" he begged calling his dad what he used to call him when he was younger.

Lucius face became pained.

"I'm not going to spank you Dragon I just want you to come here" he said, and sighed "just because I sent you to your room after giving you two smacks doesn't always guarantee a smacking Draco" he said.

Draco looked shocked but he walked over and stood on front of his father, he took his son's hands "I came to tell you that Harry will be fine, I know you were worried of his situation that's why I'm not punishing you for raising your voice at me earlier today" he said giving him a silent rebuke with his eyes. "but mark my words Draco, next time you think it was wise to raise your voice at me sadly your bum will have to pay the price with more than 2 smacks" Lucius warned.

Draco blanched but nodded and hugged his father "I really am sorry Dad" he whispered.

Lucius sighed and nodded kissing his boy's forehead.

"now one thing I wanted to talk to you about, are you ok with Severus and I being married, I know you found out the truth during your 2nd year but we weren't there to see your reaction." Lucius said.

Draco looked confused at the conversation but rolled his eyes at his fathers concerned. "like I admitted before yes I was angry I thought you were playing with Mom's feelings I didn't think she knew about you and Uncle Sev and that you were playing her around" he said.

"Draco you know I would never!" Lucius defended.

"I know, Dumbledore explained everything, and I was fine with it, I already was fine with Severus he's my godfather" he said smiling at the said man who smiled back "so it wasn't as odd to start seeing him as an adopted father, Harry was a little harder but after the years pass and he grew more protective and mature with me I started to see him as an older brother forming into a father figure as well" he said.

Lucius sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were told, it would have been more easy and you wouldn't have hated me and Severus for that while" he said.

"I didn't hate you" he started but sighed when he got a look from Severus.

"Don't lie Draconis, I know how you act when you are displeased with something, and I knew insistently by your glares you were at odds with me, so I regret not talking to you about it, my mind kept coming up with assumptions towards your anger and it must have passed my mind, before I knew it your attitude had changed." Severus said shaking his head.

"I am sorry about that, Unc- Do you mind if I call you Papa?" Draco asked softly a blush feeling his cheeks.

Severus looked at him with admiration shinning in his eyes.

"I would be honored to be called Papa Draco" Severus said, leaning forward and taking the teen in a hug, Lucius smiled also finally realizing he was going to have the family he was supposed to have a long time ago and maybe soon there will be more little steps running along the Manor, that was His and both of Severus and Harry's blood.

Meanwhile back in the shared room of three lovers. Sirius and Remus stood on either side of the bed that contained there stiffed unmoved Godson.

"Oh god Sirius, look at what I caused" Remus cried sitting down softly and taking Harry's hand in his, his body shook with sobs.

"Don't you dare whelm in guilt now Remus" Sirius growled "we need to bring him back, we both know that you didn't mean hurt Harry" he said softly.

Remus closed his eyes tightly.

"I should have chosen to be okay with it, it was Harry's happiness not mine, it was Harry's choice not ours. And I was bloody stupid enough to pick my issues with this over my own Godson's happiness." Remus said and you can see in his eyes he was fighting with his wolf..

"I know Remus, lets just bring him back and see's if he forgives us." Sirius said sadly swallowing hard

"you have to admit that Snape and Malfoy sucked it up and found us for help, there was so many ways they could have brought him back" he said shivering and glaring slightly protective "but they didn't and they were ok with it" Remus said breathing hard.

Sirius glared slightly.

"Sirius I know you don't want to give him away, I know you want him to stay young and not fall in love with your enemies but we can't chose for him, we realized that today, with me walking out we gave him the wrong meaning, one meaning I hope he never gets again" he said.

Sirius nodded furiously looking down at his pup.

"Harry, Pup come back please, I'm so sorry" Sirius said swallowing hard.

"Harry, baby I didn't, I didn't mean to hurt you when I walked out, you have to believe that, that I was not discriminating you because you liked men I would never do that its like discriminating against another wolf, its hypocritical of me and down right rude. Harry I hope your listening to me." Remus said tears in his eyes "Harry I hope you can hear this story. When I turned I was around 5 years old, it was worse for a child to go through the phase but since I was small I would just pass out until I was fully formed the pain was just a dull feeling, Harry when I was a child I loved what I was I didn't see it as something wrong, or evil I loved the freedom that my wolf gave me the feeling of air and wind just surrounding and making you whole. Harry that feeling vanished very quickly, thanks to my relatives." Sirius squeezed Remus hand to encourage him to continue. "Harry my parents made border around their house so I wouldn't get in, it was a poisons plant that would kill if physical contact, I was 5 going 6 living off the streets." Remus swallowed hard, "my father happened to walk to work one morning and found me sleeping under a small bridge, instead of feeling guilt and shame for what he did to me, no he laughed and walked down leaning forward and whispered that no matter who the person was, that they will never love a creäture like me. I begged him practically sobbing to let me come back home and he just smirked turned around and that was the last time I saw him or my family. It wasn't until 2 weeks later that I was so hungry that I ransacked the back of a Pup in Hogsmeade and the Owner happened to see me, he took me in and gave me food, bathe me and clothed, it was the first time I slept in a warm bed for three weeks."

Sirius was growing angry at his story no matter that he heard it already once, it still affected how cruel humans no matter magical or non magical could be to innocent children.

Remus continued with tears running down his scarred face. "He wanted to take me back to my home, he just thought I was a lost child who happened to lose sight of his parents. I was 5 so I told him the address, when we got there my mother was the one that went outside to see who it was. She saw me and her face became cold, when the man asked her if this was her son, she answered no that she never seen me before. The man knew she was lying because of my reaction, of course I called her Mommy and cried to come back home, she dared to slap me in front him. The man to not cause any more riot or for me to be harmed anymore quickly took me away, he took me in, and no matter how many times he told me I was worth it, and that I was loved while growing up with him, I couldn't find it to believe him. And I didn't, I didn't believe anyone until I came to Hogwarts and I met James and Sirius. Though I didn't tell them at first I didn't want to lose any more friends or feel anymore left out. They were the ones that figured my secret and both told me they didn't care, I of course didn't believe a word they said"

he said.

Sirius scowled deeply at his friend who sent him a watery smile.

"it wasn't until I heard their conversation, they were trying to become Animagus for me, to help me out through my transformation because after I turned 7 I stopped fainting and that's when I realized how painful and dark the creäture I was. Harry I understand more than you know and understand why you lose trust in people so easily and I know from experience how long it is to win that trust back" he said throwing a sideline glance at Sirius, who was now, rubbing some tears that fell from Harry's eyes "And Harry Cub I want you to know that now matter what I love you so much, that I don't care if you were put in Slytherin, or if you had become the next Dark Lord himself, I wouldn't have cared if you had changed sides, but my love for you will never change, and it would never stop" he said, "I need you to come back, Cub please I need you, Sirius and I need you to survive" he said.

Sirius was too emotional to talk during Remus story he continue to look at Harry's still form and he couldn't help but realized all the things he missed with his little boy, all the thing he could have done with him and with the last sentence Remus had whispered was the sentence that took Sirius to break down, he placed his head on Harry's chest and sobbed, heartbreaking sobs.

"p-please pp-pup I can't, I can't live without you Harry, if Azkaban didn't drive me insane, losing you will, Harry please, I love you so much" Sirius cried.

"Sirius, Sirius come Padfoot, your going to soak his clothes, the last thing we want is him like this and a cold on top it" Remus said his voice stiff.

"NO!" Sirius cried "he needs to wake up, Remus please he needs to wake up" he cried.

Remus sighed and hugged his friend tightly, they didn't see or feel Harry move on the bed.

* * *

I know right you hate, I left it with another cliffhanger, oh how awful of me but I swear on merlin's grave I will have the other chapter up soon, please review, please and I'm still looking for Sirius mates, right now I'm fighting between, Charlie and the Twins vote please in the reviews that will be awesome, I might put a poll on so please check my profile daily. Please REVIEW!

love you all.

Camy.


End file.
